VOCALOID : THE ANTI-WORLD
by Midu Kagamine
Summary: Len is one of the best UTAUloid hunters who just dates about every female hunter in the area. And Rin is just a new comer that doesn't remember anything from her past. Will the cold-hearted playboy Len Kagamine set his heart on Rin? And will Rin be able to get back her memory and discover who she actually is? Oops. I'm really bad at writing summary, please read and find out.
1. Chapter 1 :START OF THE BEGINNING

CHAPTER I :START OF THE BEGINNING.

I knew something was wrong at the very moment when I woke up.

I was lying on the cold snowy ground, covered by the white. My head was incredibly hurtful, and some red liquid was dropping from my forehead.

Blood.

I slowly raised my hands. They were covered by blood, too. The wind slapped straightly on my face, and I shuddered.

Exactly, what happened?

I couldn't remember who I was, I couldn't even have any idea why I was here…It was just like a dream, I just woke up and suddenly I was in this deep rain forest, with nobody around to help.

'Who am I?' – I thought, gazing at the sky sorrowfully. Thousands of stars shined with twinkle, lighten up the dark forest. My bloody hands suddenly touched something on the ground, and I immediately lifted it up, closer to my eyes. A…piece of paper? The writing was quite unreadable, but I still managed to understand what it said.

'**Have fun in the flame of hell, Rin Kagamine**'

So…my name was Rin. And I was supposed to be…dead? Then why? Why was I still alive? Who was the person that killed me? Where were my parents?

So many questions came up with no answers.

I had to find it out by myself. No one would help me, I guessed.

But I just…didn't know where to start…

' **Hey, little girl…**'

Who was there?

'**I'm hungry…**'

Seriously, who? I looked around, trying to look for some signs of human, but found none.

'**I…I can't even move...Please…'-**That person said, his voice was nearly a faint whisper.-**'I don't know where to go…'**

Well, all I could say was that he might be die of hunger if he didn't get any help. I wasn't sure if I could do anything, I had no food, either, but at least I should get there and.. maybe gave him my jacket, I thought? The weather was such a disaster , it was painfully cold and humid. Then we could go together to search for some help.

Yeah, that was absolutely a good idea.

I turned to where the voice started and headed there. Oh, now I could see him clearly. He was a good-looking boy with red hair and blue eyes. All of his clothes was torn, revealed his smooth-skin bare chest. I slowly sat down, right next to him. He looked at me, his eyes were pleading.

'Stranger, I'm…I'm very sorry'-I stuttered, suddenly felt kinda guilty-'I can't give you anything to eat…But we can find some food afterwards, Ok?'

'**No….'**

I raised my eyebrow, taken aback. 'What? Isn't that what you want?'

'**No, little girl…'**-he said, and I sworn I could see his smirk-**'No need to go…The food that I want…is right here now in front of my eyes'**

**[...]**

**'The food that I want is right here….In front of my eyes'**

I let out a scream when his paws suddenly tightened around my neck, and his mouth opened, revealing his sharp fangs-I hadn't even noticed them before. Such a stupid girl I was.

'MONSTER!LET ME GO!'- I scratched his face by my fingernails, trying to escape from his tight wrapping. But all I got was a slap from him and his arms hugged me tighter. His fangs went near my throat, ready to tear it apart. I closed my eyes in scare.

I was going to die.

But I didn't want that, seriously.

Because I still had something to do…I must remember all of my past. I didn't want to die without even knowing who I am….

THIS WAS SO UNFAIR!

'AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!' A loud, horrible scream broke the deadly silence of the forest.I held my neck, tears fell from my closing eyes. So this was the end of me. So this was how I died.

Being eaten by a monster.

Dying painfully, leaving this world with no one besides me. No one to cry over my death, no one to bury me down, no one to remember me.

No one.

I just hoped I wouldn't be lonely like this when I was in the other side of the world…

Wait.

If I had died already, why could I still think to myself like that?

'Phew…finally. I thought he has escaped'

I opened my eyes. The monster was lying next to me, his head was cut off from his bleeding neck. There was a boy and a girl standing on the ground, looking down on the monster. The girl was a teal-hair teenager with 2 pigtails flowing in the wind,and the boy was a blondie that had his golden hair tied into a pony tail. The sword he held was full of blood. So he must be the one who cut the monster' head…

'It was your entire fault'-the boy said to the girl coldly-'You were supposed to kill him, but you just let him go away stupidly. I always have to go with you and clean the mess that you make'

'You are so mean. I am in the same level as you in fighting, after all. I'm sure that I can kill him without you, you stupid moron'-The girl glared at him furiously.

'But this time I was the one who killed it. NOT YOU.I will bring its head to Luka and get the reward. END OF DISCUSSION'

'Len, you will forever regret doing this to me'

'Excuse me?'-I asked nervously. The two turned their heads to look at me. And their eyes went big like a saucer, as if they hadn't known at all that I was there all the time. Seriously.

'Uhm, who are you, may I ask?'-The girl said after an awkward silence.

'Uh…I don't know?'-I said. The girl looked at me as if I was a freak, and I quickly added: 'I mean, my name is Rin Kagamine. But for the time being I can't remember where I am from. I think I has lost my memory. I has just been attacked by the monster you two have killed'

'You are…human?'-The boy named Len looked at me, his face remained emotionless.

'Ye…yes, I think I am'-What kind of question was that?

Len and that girl looked at each other. Then Len looked at me. Then he looked at the girl. Then he looked at me again.

'Luka will punish us if she finds out we leave a human in the forest without helping her. I think we should bring this girl to our home and see what Luka decides to do with her'-Len said.

'We have lots of other things to do, and I'm sure she can take care of her own self, why so serious?'-The girl answered him back.'Luka will never find out'

'MIKU'.-Len raised his eyebrow, his eyes burned with anger. 'Since when did you start to disobey our master like that? JUST DO WHAT I SAID'

'Fine, fine…'-Miku replied in boredom. She looked at me again, who was still sitting on the ground, didn't know what to do.

'Follow me'-She mumbled.

So I stood up and went after her. I wondered what was waiting for me now.

[...]

'You two said….you found her in the wood?'

A pink-haired lady-I guessed she was the Luka that Len and Miku had talked about-said. She was very beautiful, with the long black dress and all the sexy curls on her body. She looked at me from head to toes in suspection.

'Yes, Master'.-Len said. 'She doesn't seem to be able to protect herself, judging by the way she was nearly eaten by the monster…and I decided to bring her here'

'Okay…so Rin, try to remember, exactly where are you from?'-Luka asked.

I searched crazily everything in my mind. Nothing at all. Nothing to remember. All I could think about what the snowy forest…and a lot of blood.

'I just can't. Sorry sir'- I bowed my head in sadness. Since I couldn't remember where my home was, where should I go now?

And as if she could read my mind, Luka said bluntly:'Rin, you can stay here'

3 of us-I meant, Len, me and Miku-looked at Luka in shock.

'WHAT?'-Miku yelled like a crazy maniac-'She just CAN'T!This is place for only UTAU hunters!And as you can see, she has no skills at al…'

'We can train her'-Luka stopped Miku from her talking-'We can train Rin into a hunter. Len, Miku, you two will be the ones that take care of her for me, Okay?'

Len just nodded quietly, while Miku murmured :'Yes, sir' in a not very pleased way.

'UTAU hunters?'-I repeated what I'd just heard-'What is that, Luka?'

'Well, the monster you just met was an UTAUloid, Rin'-Luka said.-'And we are the UTAU hunters, I mean, we already had special skills to hunt those monsters since we were born, so you can see, we are not humans. You will no longer be normal human, too, since Len and Miku will teach you some skills to become one of us'

I nodded slowly. I knew, my life would turn to a completely new page from now on.

**Well...the scenes about Rin and the UTAU was kinda awkward...I'm more pleased about the scenes of Rin and the UTAU hunters, it was very natural in my opinion. I have already outlined everything in the story, but found it quite hard to actually write it out.**

**Anyways...Please R&R! ^^**


	2. CHAPTER 2

**Well, in this chapter Len and his playboy attitude will start to appear... I don't know, I'm just kinda obsessive with the song 'Spice!' Especially the last scene of the PV. RinxLen all the way.**

CHAPTER 2:

' Rin Kagamine. ' – I heard Miku call impatiently – 'It's already 5 a.m. Get up'

I glanced out at the window. The sky was very dark, and I doubted I could see anything. What did she think about forcing me to get up at this time? Was she crazy or what?

'Miku, 5 more minutes…' – I groaned, turned to the other side and facing my back to her. Miku shrugged.

'Well, it's all up to you. Actually, I have to go to the stores to get some weapons for you, but you seem to not very excited with that, huh…'- She said – ' Good, so I think you can come back to your sleep, Rin'

I snapped my eyes and got up. Did she just said I would finally get my OWN WEAPONS? Was that true? I have only been waiting like forever for it since yesterday, when Luka told me I could stay here! I thought I couldn't wait more to become a hunter!

Because when I was one of the people here, I could find something about my past, I guessed, since they lived in this forest too.

'Miku!Get up!' – I shook the teal-haired girl, who had already climbed back to her bed and sleeping. 'It's already 5 a.m! Get up and go to the stores with me! GET UP!– I squealed like a little kid.

'Rin , Ok, just 5 more minutes…' – Miku groaned loudly.

[…]

'So you say….the hunters in this area are divided into 40 levels?'

We went pass the same place where I had been attacked yesterday. I could see the body of that horrible monster still lying there. It meant, that Len boy only took its head with him and didn't care at all about the other parts.

I could sense some terrible smells coming from the dead monster.

Ew.

'Yeah, we are' – Miku nodded, averting her eyes from the scene. 'And all of the hunters of the whole area live together in one house, you can see how large our house is, right? Luka and Meiko are our leaders, and they are the best UTAU hunters ever. Len and I are on the second rank, but rumour has it that maybe Len will raise to the first rank anytime soon'-Miku scrunched up her nose, she obviously didn't like that. 'Because he is incredibly skillful and can take care of every kind of UTAU, from the lowest to the highest levels'

'Oh'-I replied. According to what she said, I must be in the 40th level, then.

How much time would I take to raise my ranking?

Well, I started wanting to give up now.

'We arrived, Rin'- Miku announced. I snapped out of my thought and looked up. The store was much larger than I expected, with 5 floors and surrounded by a lot of tree lines. The owner stood there, smiling with us friendly.

'Mrs. Hatsune'- he bowed. Miku nodded at him.-'And this blond-hair girl is…?'

'She is new here ' – Miku said simply.-'Do you sell any weapon for the 40th ranking hunters? I want to have a look on them'

'Your highness, miss'-the man replied politely and went back into the store, before coming back with several kinds of weapons in his arms.

I looked at them over Miku's shoulders. They were not very special as I thought, though. Just an old sword, a knife, and a short gun. I especially took interest in the latter.

'Excuse me, sir, could you give me that gun please?'- I asked. The man lifted it up, slowly urged himself forward to give it to me. I suddenly saw Miku's eyes flare up alarmedly.

'RIN! LOOK OUT!'- She shouted. A bullet was shot right above my head, crashed with one of the trees near there. I looked at the' shop owner', who was starting to raise up his paws and fangs, in scare and bewilderment.

He was an UTAU…

What had he done to the real owner of the store?

'Get out of my way, Rin'- Miku demanded determinedly, both of her hands held the swords tightly.' I will take care of this monster'

She ran forward to the UTAU. It swatted its big arms over her, but she quickly jumped over it. She used her hands to clutched on his shoulders, and then swung up on the air, landed right on his back. The monster angrily spooned around, trying to get her out of him, but failed.

'You can't do anything to me, little poor thing'- Miku smirked above him. 'Any last words?'

The monster still shook its body furiously, its eyes were red from anger.

'So you don't have any. Anyways, this is the end of your pathetic life'

SMACK.

The monster's head dropped to the ground.

'Wow….Miku' – I stuttered, my jaw dropped as well. – 'That was so… so… impressive'

'There's nothing compared to the UTAUs I have killed' – Miku smiled, a little blush crept up to her face.- ' Anyways, Rin ,there is something I want to warn you'

'What is it?'

'The UTAU always eat the human and then transform into that human's form… You could see how that monster pretended to be the shop owner, couldn't you? So when you are out without someone going to protect you, you must be very careful, you know? Or you will die in a second'

'Th… thank you' – I said. I started to feel a little scared. This forest was unsafe, I knew it, but I didn't know it would be seriously dangerous like this.

But then I thought about my past and bit my lips. No, I wouldn't give up. Being the top hunter was the only way to find out who I actually was, so far.

'These are the weapons you can use for the time being'- Miku gave me all of the weapons that the 'owner' had just shown me before-' And remember it, you must bring them with you EVERYTIME. Me or Len wouldn't be with you all the time to protect you'

[…]

When we were back to our house, it was already at noon. A girl with green hair came up to us. She nodded at Miku, and then looked at me curiously.

'Miku?'- She said.-'Who's that?'

'This is Rin Kagamine, our new hunter. Rin, this is Gumi Megpoid. She is in 4th ranking now but may drop to 5th or 6th due to her lack of practice'-Miku said. Gumi just grinned.

'You don't have to say those last words, Miku. You are so mean'

'Whatever. Just take care of Rin for me. I have other works to do'- After the demand, the teal-haired girl turned her back and got away without any more single word. Gumi looked at me apologetically.

'She is not very friendly, right?'

'I don't completely think so' – I smiled. 'She may be cold, but I think she still cares for her friends, anyways'

'I don't know- Gumi shrugged. –' You are a new comer, right? Have you had your room yet?'

'No '- I said – ' Last night I stayed at Miku's room because her roommate was absent for some duties outside the forest. Today she will be back, so I can't stay there any more'

'Oops. I wish you could stay with me. My roommate is a freak and I can't stand her any longer' – Gumi said, and we both laughed together like we were already best friends for a long time.

I was so glad that I could find a friend. This place was just purely strange, and I found it hard to get along with…

'Ah, Len-kun, please don't… hmmmmm!'

I glanced at where the voice raised. That Len boy was holding a blond-hair girl - who was blushing hard – in his arms, and kissing her roughly. Her arms came up around his neck, and his hands slowly went under her shirt. Some exhausted moans came out from their wet mouths. Both Gumi and I looked away, feeling disgusted.

'That happens like, every day' – Gumi whispered. 'But I am still not getting used to it, poor my innocent eyes'

'….Are they a couple?' – I whispered back.

'Hell no. He does that to different girls, not only that stupid Lily over there.' – Gumi glared at the two- All of the girls clung onto him while he just considers them as his toys. I feel ashamed for them'

'What does he want from them? Sex?' – I asked.

'Oh my goddess, I don't know, either. Len hadn't done it with any girl yet. No matter how they get into their make out session, Len always manages to stop both of themselves before they can do anything further'

'….Why?'- I didn't expect that answer. 'I thought that is what a typical playboy wants'

'My friends say that he wants to 'save it' for the real one he loves.' – Gumi smirked. 'But seeing how he judges the girls around him, coming to them when he needs and throwing them away when he doesn't feel fun any more, I think he can never find her'

I looked at Len and Lily again. They were still kissing without being aware of us. How polite they were to a new comer.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

The dining room were crowded with a lot of hunters.

I knew they may have been exhausted after a tiring day just hunting and killing UTAUs outside the forest, but…

Were they really that hungry? They were eating like a pig, picking all of the food they could grab and putting ALL OF THEM into their mouths at the same time. That made me a bit, uh , scared.

I was sitting alone in the corner of the room, enjoying my bowl of meat. Oh, not really 'alone'. Gumi was sitting with me too, but like the rest of people, she dicked her face into the dishes, not even bothering to talk to me. So I just sat quietly, averted my gaze around the large room. All I could hear the girls say was only like:

'Len-sama killed 3 UTAUs today, do you know that? And although those monsters are in very high levels, he killed them in less than a second'

'Len is so cute! I hope he will come to me after the meal and then we can do some hot stuffs together!'

'Like he will do that! Len is mine! He will never notice you, so back off'

'Says who? You are just a loser which is still in 26th level. I'm better than you, I'm even in the Top 10!'

'This has nothing to do with the ranking! I'm prettier than you, I'm hotter than you, so of course Len and I…'

And then they kept ranting on and on about how they deserved Len Kagamine, the number 1 male hunter of the area. Ugh. I felt really sick in my stomach. I must admit, I admired all of his achievements and skills, but the very thought of him kissing and feeling on every willing girl made me want to split out all the crap I had just eaten.

These people were so pathetically sick. I pitied all of them.

'Are you Rin Kagamine?'

I looked up from my empty bowl. 'Yes. And you are…'

'Gakupo Kamui, Luka's assistant' – The purple head put on a smile and bowed at me-'She wants me to come here and tell you that, we've just got you a room to stay'

'Really?' I cleaned my mouth with a napkin and stood up. ' Then who is my roommate?'

'Len Kagamine, miss'

'Oh, alright'

….

….

….

….

….

'WHAT?' – Half of the room turned their head to see me. I grabbed Gakupo's shirt and shook him crazily-'WHAT HAVE YOU JUST SAID?'

'Please, Miss Rin, calm down'-He whispered. 'Don't let the other girls know, I warn you, or they will tear you apart'

… I carefully looked at the crowd. All their attention was all me, as if I was an UTAU that suddenly appeared in the middle of the house. I forced a laugh to them, trying to be natural.

'J…just a spider, guys!'-I said-'Man, I was scared to death. Go continue eating'

Some laughed at me like I was an idiot, some only smiled, and the rest just shrugged, coming back with their food.

'Okay, so exactly what's wrong?'- I turned to Gakupo and asked impatiently.-'Isn't my roommate supposed to be a girl?'

'Y.. yeah… but since you came here quite…late, there's no room left for you stay. So we have to put you with Len, the only hunter that has no roommate at all. I think it's fine'

'Wait, why doesn't that Len have any roommate? Why does he have his own room? I think it's unfair!'

'Me…me too, but Meiko demanded us to do that. She and Len used to…used to… miss Rin, you know what I mean, right?'

…..Oops.

So he had even gone out with the leader.

Impressive.

'O…okay….I guess I have no choice, then…' – I sighed.- 'Gakupo, where is Len's room?'

[…]

Although it's a boy's room, I found it surprisingly tidy and clean. The bed was already made up, the clothes was hang carefully in the wardrobe, and the floor absolutely didn't have any single dust.

Len continually made me surprised.

I kicked off my shoes, throwing myself on his bed and closing my eyes. This bed was incredibly comfort. I just wanted to lie here forever, forgetting all about the ranking, putting everything in my past aside. I raised my arms, reaching for the pillow…

And then suddenly I touched something.

It was a photo. There was a girl in it, with shining long blond hair and a cute ribbon right on her head. Next to her were Len and Miku, and 3 of them held hand, smiling happily.

I wondered who she was…

Suddenly I heard the door cracked. A high-pitched, girly voice behind it reached my ears:

'Len-kun, shall we go into your room?'

I frozed.

'Don't let the other girls know, I warn you, or they will tear you apart'

…I must do something!

Reaching the ward robe, I hurriedly dashed inside it, closed the door , sat quietly, and tried to hold back my breath.

God, please help me overcome this…

Through the crack of the robe, I could see a red head girl was going inside, pulling Len along with her. She (obviously) pretended to trip, and then both of them fell on the bed, with Len being on top of her.

I didn't dare to look any more.

The sounds of kisses and moans started to bleed my ears. I dumped my head low and low, covered them with all the strenght I could have. God, please help me, I kept whispering in the darkness. Suddenly a sound of clothes being torn away was heard, and I startled, my heart was heavy.

Don't tell me…they were going to do it….

By the time they finished, I would have died already.

But before I even gathered my confusing thoughts, all the noises had stopped. There was a silence, and then Len said.

'No, Miki, we won't do this. Let go of me and get out'

'L…Len?'- The girl was confused- 'Two people loving each other always do that…'

'But I don't love you'- He said coldly.

A more minute of silence, then there were some sounds of foot steps. I thought the girl had ran out of the room. I looked through the crack again, seeing Len sit up, slowly buttoning his shirt.

'Rin Kagamine'-He shrugged-'She's gone. No need to hide any more'

I stopped dead in track. So he knew I was here, I thought with anger. He should have preventing her from making those inapproriate scenes in front of my eyes, or at least, they should have gone make out in another room. Stupid Len.

I stomped out of the ward robe angrily. He looked at me for a while before smirking:

'So you are going to stay here with me, huh?'

'YEAH'- I said-'Don't tell me I have to see you make out with them every single day. I feel so sick'

'Like I will care' – he glared at me. ' Don't forget that I'm the one who will train you. If you are not obedient, your hope for being the top hunter will vanish away, I warn you'

'Luka told you to train me'-I said determinedly- 'There's no way you can disobey your own master'

'So you don't know my relationship with Meiko?'-he replied with a faint amusement on his face. 'Although we broke up, Meiko really respects me. She will do whatever I want. And she, along with Luka, is the master, you know? I can tell her to kick you out or something'

Crap.

'I…I'

'Become a good girl or be kicked out, it's up to your decision'-he smirked.

'A….alright'- I hesitantly said- 'Just don't make me do something that I can't even put up with, like….'

'Shut up and go to bed'- He yawned. 'I can't promise you anything'

I balled my hands into fists.

So I had to deal up with this bastard…until I got back my memory.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

From this chapter I will start to add 'Rin POV' or 'Len POV' at the beginning of paragraphs ^_^

LEN POV

'You lost again' – I said.

She quickly dropped her sword to the ground and smirked, raising her hands up: 'I surrender'

Seriously this girl was so hopeless to teach. I tried to tell her how to use every kind of weapon, but she just simply stood there, looking at me with those big innocent eyes and asked : ' Sorry, can you say that again?'

I honestly didn't know what to do.

'Rin, what kind of human are you?' – I threw myself onto the thick grass and sighed – 'You are undoubtedly the most stupid human that I have ever met so far'

'I told you, I will definitely become a hunter'-Rin smiled, lying next to me. 'You are just a horrible teacher, don't have any ability to transform your teaching'

'Really?' – I turned to her and chuckled – 'Do you have any idea how many girls want me to teach them then?'

'Just about ,every one?' – she laughed – 'Wonder how your lessons would go, playboy'

I took a glance at her. She was smiling to the sky, her cheeks puffed in a really cute, childish way. Suddenly I found the urge to tease her a bit. It wouldn't make any harm, right?

'Rin'.-I whispered. Before she even knew it, I was pulling her into a tight hug. She startled but did nothing at all to resist. 'Do you remember what I said to you?'

'You said what?'-she asked.

'That you will be kicked out of here if you don't obey me'- I reminded her. She slowly put her hands on my cheeks, her eyes lid up with amusement.

'Uh, yeah, so what do you want me to do now?'

'Don't move' – I demanded, starting to bury my face into the crook of her neck.

SMACK.

'NEVER, playboy' – she growled, her eyes flared up with anger -'It was true that I promised I would obey you, but I didn't give you any permission to take advantage of me'

'Come on, I didn't even do anything yet' – I mumbled, loosened my grip on her.

'I can imagine what would you do if I didn't stop you, Len' –she stood up- Anyways, let's pretend that it never happened'

She turned her back at me and walked away.

'Wait, where are you going, Rin?' – I sat up, scratched my head.

'To the river. Do you seriously think I am not thirsty and tired at all after those horrible sword practicing you gave me?'

'Let me go with you. The forest is really dangerous'

'Just 2 or 3 minutes and I will come back. Don't worry'

She waved at me and disappeared into the forest. I sat back down on the grass, still feeling a little worried.

[…]

RIN POV

I carefully walked on the way to the river, looking around to see if any UTAUloid was there, but found none. The forest was just in complete silence, which I found a bit weird. Usually there were many hunters here.

I sat on the river bank, deepening my face into the water. My reflection appeared among the slight waves, shining under the day lights. It was a golden- hair girl with big blue eyes and soft, silky skin. For some reasons, I had a feeling that I had seen someone with the same appearance like that before. I tried to remember, however, I couldn't have any idea who she was.

Because a sudden headache came out of nowhere, attacked me.

I hugged my head, used the best ability I could have to open my eyes. Everything around me darkened. Unknown annoying noises came and bleeded my ears. My body stopped dead in track, I just couldn't make any move.

I wanted to scream ' HELP!', but to my shock, no sound came out from my mouth.

I collapsed to the ground, my arms wrapping around myself. I knew, in this situation, I was completely weak and hopeless, and a random UTAU may see me and attack me afterwards. I tried to open my eyes again, which wasn't successful. My arms loosened its grip, and I thought I would be unconcious…

'Are you OK?'

Suddenly the headache disappeared. All the noises, all the darkness,… suddenly vanished as well. Opening my eyes, I saw a beautiful girl with long pink hair, looking down at me. Considering her uniform and weapons, I guessed she was a hunter.

'An UTAU was about to attack you, but I have already killed it. I want to see if you are fine'- she said.

I sat up and sighed. Stupid headache. Stupid everything.

'I'm OK' – I replied-' I just had a bad headache. I think last night I didn't sleep enough'

'Oh' – she smiled. – 'Nice to meet you, I'm IA, the 20th ranking hunter of the area. Who are you?'

'Rin. Rin Kagamine. I'm a new comer'

'I heard everyone talk about you. You seem a nice person' – she shook my hand friendly. ' I hope we can be friends'

'Me too' – I nodded.

IA nodded back and smiled. She sat on the ground, looking at the river thoughtfully.

'Rin, do you know the story about this river?' – she asked.

'No, I don't know. I told you, I'm a new comer'

'Well, there is a couple who love each other a lot, but unfortunately, the boy has to move away with his family. The girl is waiting for him, her tears fall down non-stop and becomes the river. She soon dies because of hunger and later, the boy comes back. He finds her dead body on the bank, becomes crazy and then commits suicide. The God is really touched by their love story, he turns them into angels, and they live happily forever'

'…Wow'- I said- ' Nice story'

'That's the reason people say that, if you and your lover come to this river, you two will be together in an endless love'- IA continued, her eyes became, somehow, very sad.

'My lover? I haven't had any yet. What about you?'

IA lowered her head, a tear dropped on her cheek.

'My lover… he died … right here on the river…'

I frozed. I didn't expect that answer from her…

'I'm sorry…'- I whispered, my arms reaching for her shoulders and hugged them. ' You will find your new love soon'

[…]

LEN POV

What was stupid Rin doing? It was 10 minutes since she went away, and I started to feel very, very worried.

I decided to go to the forest and found her.

The forest was in complete silence, which I thought was a bit weird. Usually, Miku and some of her noisy friends would go here to hunt UTAUs. I guessed today they went to the other wood, then…

'You will find your new love soon, I'm sure'

Wasn't that Rin's voice? I looked at the river bank. There she was, hugging a strange girl with long pink hair who was crying like a kid. Judging her uniform, maybe she was a hunter. Strange, I thought, I had never seen that girl before…

Wait a minute.

Something was wrong.

The girl slowly raised her hands and put them on Rin's shoulders.

From the fingertips, there were some paws growing.

'RIN!' – I ran up to them, tearing the pink hair girl from Rin –' You are stupid! This is an UTAU!'

The monster moved around crazily, trying to escape my grip, but she couldn't. Who did she think she was? I was a 2nd ranking hunter, after all.

'Len Kagamine' – she called my name, her look directed at me with hatred – 'The one that killed my boyfriend. I will never forgive you'

'I don't care' – I shrugged – ' You are going to lay finger on a human, and I will never forgive that , too. Go to hell'

I raised my sword, ready to cut her head down.

'LEN!' – Suddenly Rin wrapped her arms around me, pulling me back. 'Please don't! Please let her go! I beg you!' – She pleaded with a tearful face.

I was taken aback by that.' Why?'- I asked.

'S…she hasn't done anything to me yet, she just acted nice and friendly to me…Besides, you have already killed the one she loves! Please don't do that to her too!'

I closed my eyes.

That was what 'she' had said 3 years ago…. And the price she had to take was death.

My hands balled into fists.

The head of the pink-hair girl dropped, falling to the ground.

'


	5. Chapter 5

**I just heard that the song 1,2 Fan Club (Gumi ft. Rin Kagamine) is going to be turned into manga.**

**OMG. I love that song very much. It has already got more than 2 million views on Nico **

**Anyway, back to the story :v**

CHAPTER 5

RIN POV

We went back home in painful silence.

I trembled, couldn't help but think back of the moment when IA died. Her head was cut off, and she fell down on Len's feet, whose face remained emotionless and incredibly cold…

Was this the way hunters live?

They never considered UTAU's feeling, never thought of the reasons why the UTAUs acted like that. They just simply did their one and only duty, the duty that they were born to complete : killing monsters.

Deep down my heart, I knew not all of UTAUs were bad, and IA was one of them. She just became pathetic and crazy since the death of the boy she loved. But Len, with the other hunters, didn't even bother to know it.

To them, the UTAUs were ALWAYS monsters … and all they had to do was killing any single UTAU that they came across…

I, Rin Kagamine, was going to be the same person as them.

'IA…' – The tears just fell down non- stop. 'IA…' – I whispered, my heart became heavy. I promised to be a good friend of her, but I didn't do anything at all to save her….

What kind of friend am I?

Len, who was walking next to me, was very quiet too. He looked thoughtfully at the horizon, his eyes were sad yet somehow determined. He sighed, and a faint whisper escaped his lips.

'Rin'

'What' – I said, turning my head away. This cold- hearted bastard… I hated him.

Len suddenly stopped, which made me crash onto his back as well. He gazed at me, forcing a sad smile on his face.

'Sorry… I didn't know that made you so upset… But I had my own reason'

I looked up.

'I hate those monsters a lot… I used to learn to forgive them and give them another chance… but they still betrayed my kindness. They took my best friend away'

My mind trailed back to the first day I came to his room, to that photo with a long golden- hair girl standing between Len and Miku.

Was that the ' best friend' that he mentioned?

'So I couldn't believe in those monsters any longer. I always hated them since the day I was just a child, and when I changed, trying to believe in them at once, they betrayed me'

Len…

I barely heard anything he said. It seemed like that little headache just came back.

But now I tried my best to not keep it overwhelm me like earlier. I opened my eyes, leaning myself forward and hugging him.

'Don't…' – I said, those annoying noises in my ears made me unable to even hear what was myself saying. – ' Don't lose your faith in the world like that. You know not all of UTAUS are bad, do you?'

' I can't' – Len sighed – ' To me, they are always monsters. There's no way someone can change my thinking'

'I will' – I whispered.

There was a beat of silence, then I felt Len's arms wrapped around me, his head resting on my shoulder. I couldn't see his face, those darkness covered my eyes again, and the unknown noises became larger and larger.

What the hell was happening with me?

'Finally, huh' – I could feel Len's typical smirk besides my ears- ' I thought you said you would never let me take advantage of you'

The headache disappeared, and I jumped out of his grip angrily.

'WHAT?' – I yelled in embarrassment and anger- ' So you just made up that stupid story to play a trick on me?' LEN KAGAMINE, I HATED YOU.

'Whatever you say , Rin' – he smirked – 'Your skin is very soft, anyways'

'LEN KAGAMINE!'

Giving him a heavy punch on the cheek, I stormed away from him, my feeling now was just embarrassment and hatred. Len, why did you do that?

You killed a UTAU who didn't even do anything wrong, and now you played with my emotion.

Just the very thought of it made me angry than ever. I walked faster and faster, and Len was just following behind, not even bother to catch me and give me an apology.

I hate him.

Suddenly my feet crashed onto a rock and I fumbled, slipped on the grass. Just when I thought I would fall, a pair of strong arms tightened around my waist, lifting me up.

That was Len.

'Heh, it was close, wasn't it?' – He grinned.

'Ugh. I could have stand without your help, thank you'- I glared at him, but his arms were still laying firmly on my waist like an uninvited guest.

'Len! ~ '

Some girl with an annoying high- pitched voice called the blondie 's name. Both Len and I turned around. There was Lily coming towards us, with a teal- haired boy following her. Len gave that girl a sweet, seductive smile. Idiots.

'I miss you a lot Len! Today I don't have any chance to meet you at all. Do you miss me?' – she leaned her head against his chest, her hands wrapping around his neck.

Now I realized that Len was still hugging my waist.

'Len, you don't want to hook up with that whore with me trailing behind, do you?' – I asked rudely. Lily looked up from Len's chest and saw his arms around me. Her eyes narrowed.

'Len, who's she?'

'She is just my partner, honey' – Len caressed the girl's cheek. – 'Nothing really special'

'Really?' – Lily asked- ' She is nothing to you, isn't it?'

'Have you ever seen me telling lies to you?' – He smirked. The girl automatically blushed.

'N…no'

'Then go with me. We shouldn't do this in a forest'- Len said and went away, pulling Lily with him.

I was left alone.

How rude they were!

'Hey girl' – I turned around. Oops. I wasn't alone. That teal- haired boy was smiling with me.- 'What's your name?'

I had to say, he was very handsome. I wondered why the girls were just chasing after that Kagamine playboy. 'Rin. Rin Kagamine. What about you?'

'I'm Mikuo. Are you and Len siblings?'

'Me and that bastard? Never in a million year' – I laughed – 'We just happen to get the same last name'

'Really?' – he replied surprisingly. 'You two look very alike'

'Just like you and Miku!' – I pat his back playfully. Now I understood why he looked so familiar.

'We could say, coincidence is playing a sick trick on all of us '- he said, and we laughed along each other.

The sky was getting darker and darker. Oh, right. We should go home now.

'Let's go, Mikuo' – I averted my gaze from the sky, turning to the boy. He was standing there, grinning at me like a kid. How cute.

'Heh, Rin, I have some gift for you' – he said – 'Just take it, OK?'

Those were the roses he picked somewhere from the forest. There were many kinds of colors, red, yellow, white,… and they were all blooming, beautifully under the dim light. OMG. I was really impressed.

'Thank you Mikuo' – I took the flowers from him, smiling brightly –' You are so cute'

In the darkness, I thought I saw a blush was creeping on Mikuo 's face.

But I highly doubted that it was just my imagination.

'


	6. Chapter 6

**The new Spanish Vocaloid, Maika, is going to be released. I am not very interested in Spanish Vocaloids, but I have to admit, her design is just marvelous. Hope to hear her voice soon :)**

CHAPTER 6.

LEN POV

'What is happening between us now, Lenny?'- Lily sighed in my lap. We were at our typical 'spot', as usual, and I was lazily caressing her cheek . ' You don't spend much time with me any longer. Is that because of her?'

'Who?' – I asked.

'The new comer. I see you helping her practice a lot. She is obviously taking away our time to be together'

'Luka told me to do' – I tried to comfort her – 'I just simply have no choice'

'Heh , not that I'm afraid you will fall in love with her. She is ugly, and completely flat. Doesn't even deserve to be my rival' – Lily said, and I frowned a bit. For unknown reason, I didn't like it when she said those insulting words about Rin. – 'I just worry that you will forget me. Many girls are chasing you, you know?'

'They are nothing compared to you. You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen' – I smiled with her. Liar, I heard myself said. I ignored it and continued – ' From now on, I would try to spend time with you, if that is what you want'

'Really?' – Her eyes lit up –'I love you a lot, Lenny!'

Before I knew it, she pulled me into a deep, passionate kiss. Her arms wrapped around my back, and I suddenly remembered how Rin had hugged me when we were in the forest. She did it tenderly… almost lovingly. Not like the way Lily held me with intention, she had just thrown her arms around me, saying those soothing, comforting words . ' I will be the one that changes your thinking'

Rin…

I could feel myself blush hard under Lily's grip.

'Lenny, look, you are red like a tomato!' –Lily poked my nose playfully-' I know my clothing is quite exposing, but I didn't expect you… to be like this'

'Yeah'… - I forced a smile – 'I couldn't help it'

'You are so cute' – She nuzzled my neck, squealing.

'I am not that cute, Rin'

Surprising, I turned around. Rin and Mikuo was walking past us, straight into the house. They were hugging each other's shoulders as if they had been best friends for years, and laughing hard.

'Oh come on' – Rin pat the teal-haired 's back – ' Your big sister is praising you, don't you see?'

'I am NOT your little brother!' – Mikuo shook his head, his cheeks were completely red. Rin almost died out of laughter to his reaction.

'OMG, Mikuo. You are so easy to tease'

'L… Len?' – Lily groaned in pain. I looked away from the scene and realized that I had squeezed her hand a lot tighter than I expected. A slight scar was forming on her palm.

'I'm sorry' – I quickly said –' Lily, I didn't mean to hurt you'

'That's OK' – She smiled sympathetically .

I loosened my hold on her , felt slightly confusing. What had just happened to me?

[…]

The dining room , which was already full of noises, became incredibly noisy on my appearance. The girls were squealing and calling my name rapidly, but I didn't hear them at all.

My eyes averted around the room, and finally I saw them.

Rin was eating with Gumi at the corner of the room. The green- haired girl was eating in an incredibly high speed, not talking to Rin even just a little, and Rin just sat alone with no one to chat with.

I thought this was my chance.

Slowly making my way to her table, I pushed the chair next to her and sat on it. She gave me her shocked, surprised face.

'Hi Rin' – I waved.

'What the hell are you doing here?'

'I don't want to see you lonely' – My lips curled up into a smile.

'I am not lonely! Go hell you creep'

'But obviously no one is eating with you'

'Actually there is. Mikuo will come back in a minute'

My smile vanished. ' Mikuo?'

'Yeah' – Rin shrugged – 'Why are you so surprised?'

'Nothing. Just wonder why he even wants to eat with a flat-chest' – I smirked.

'I AM NOT!' – Rin flushed, her hands balled into fists – ' Don't be mean like that'

'Heh, Len, she's right. Don't tease her any more' – Mikuo said, appearing out of nowhere. –'There are many other girls for you to play with'

'You are not my father' – I gritted my teeth – ' I don't have to follow what you say'

Mikuo and I were always enemies. In fighting, in ranking, in girls, in everything. Actually I was never annoyed by that, but today he was just really getting on my nerves.

'Up to your decision, I don't care' – Mikuo said.

'Hey little brother, are you ignoring me?' – Rin said, her cheeks puffed – 'You don't talk with me at all'

'Oh, sorry sis' – Mikuo laughed – ' I almost forgot that you are still here'

'Bad boy'- Rin ruffled his hair, and I felt a bit annoyed.

Since when were they so close? They barely knew each other!

Looking at Rin and Mikuo, who were happily talking, I suddenly remembered what Miku had said to me long time ago.

[…]

'Hey, Len'

'Huh?'

'I think I have a crush on Mikuo'

I almost split out all of my food . 'WHAT?'

' I think he's cute… Don't you think that, Len?'- She said.

'He is OK'- I nodded – 'It's high time for you to start finding a boyfriend, anyways'

'You too' – Miku smiled – ' I think you will find your girl soon'

[…]

This wasn't good at all.

Maybe Rin didn't notice, but those faint blush on Mikuo 's face didn't escape my eyes.

For Miku, my friend, I thought I had to hurriedly stop Mikuo. Now.

'Mikuo' – I stood up, shaking the teal- haired boy lightly – ' I have something to talk to you'

'Just say i…'

'In private'

Mikuo frowned. He turned to Rin and gave a dash whisper: 'Wait for me' before following me to the outside of the house.

'You like Rin, do you?' – I asked straightly.

Mikuo stiffed. But then, he nodded. 'Actually it's just a small crush. You know, we have just met a few hours ago'

'You CAN'T' – I glared at him ' Stop it'

'You are not my father. I don't have to follow what you say'- Mikuo smirked. My glare on him hardened.

'I told you, stop'

'Reason?' – Mikuo yawned lazily.

That was when my mind came up with a good idea. Oh right.

'Because she is mine' – I said confidently. Mikuo gasped.

'What? But, I think she hates you, Len'

'She just wants to keep our relationship a secret' – I answered –' The other girls will hurt her if they find out'

'…. I don't believe you'- Mikuo shrugged- ' If you and her really fall in love, I will make her break up with you then'

My blood boiled.

How dare he…!

'That will never happen'

'Whatever you say, loser' – Mikuo turned his back at me and walked away.

This was a lot more difficult than I expected.

I wouldn't let Rin fall for Mikuo.

Never.


	7. Chapter 7

**It's time to reply to some reviews! ^^**

**B.L : I will try to update as soon as possible! This is my first long fiction, and you are always the one to review first whenever I release new chapter! I'm very grateful!**

**cristal12997 : You asked what happened with the girl Len knew? The truth will soon be revealed, don't worry! And thanks for your support!**

**MikageHime : Next time maybe I try with a MikuoxRin oneshot :3 Just maybe, because I'm not very fond of that couple. But I will think about it ^^**

**Piyototo : Oh, I can see. Thank you for pointing that mistake for me :D**

**DarkestThinginTheLight, LucyHeatfilia125, Kireina Yume : I will update! Thanks for all of you 's support!**

**Now come back to the story :3 R&R, please?**

CHAPTER 7.

LILY POV.

Since the day I first met Len, I wanted him to be mine.

Even though I knew it was a sin, I knew. I was very sorry for my friends, but my heart had already set on their enemy.

I tried to be a good hunter, to be a good toy of him. We hugged a lot, kissed a lot, and made out a lot, but I knew I was nothing to him. I was just like every of his other toys, except better. I could please him whenever he wanted; that was why he usually came to me.

Rumors had it that he didn't want to do it with any of us. He wanted to 'save it' for the real one, the girl he truly loved.

If it wasn't me, then who else? I knew who I was. I was pretty and talented. I could make the boys faint just under my smirk. I was usually Len's partner when we hunted UTAU, and we were very closed to each other- at least we had made out. No girl could compare to me, no one. Except that Hatsune girl, but she was just Len's childhood friend and they didn't seem to love each other that way.

To sum up, I completely didn't have rivals at all.

That was what I'd thought, until the blondie turned up at our house.

I was sure that Len couldn't fall in love with her, the short, flat-chest and useless girl with a stupid ribbon on her head that made her look like a kid. No, he couldn't, he even called me the most beautiful girl that he 'd ever seen, did he? But, whenever I looked at her, there was always a sound of alarm flashing my mind, like it wanted to warn me that the girl would steal Len away by something I didn't have.

I honestly didn't no why. It just made no sense. Besides the ugly appearance, what else did she have?

'What the hell are you doing? I don't like banana!'

'Shit, turn your volume down. Cut the banana into slices, then put them all into the soup'

'What kind of food are you making?'

'Shhh. I swear it will taste very well'

'Yo, Len, put some carrot in it too'

'Oka…'

'GUMI, SHUT UP. I DON'T NEED A FRIEND LIKE YOU'

'Aw,Rin!'

I turned my head to the noisy corner, where Rin, Len and Gumi were arguing over the food. Len was putting banana slices in Rin's soup, which made her very pissed off, and chuckling. To my best knowledge, Len had never eaten with his friends before. He just brought the food to his room and ate them there while waiting for the 'toys' to come. This was the first time I had seen his true smile.

It was so shining, so beautiful, so gorgeous…

Unconciously, I smiled to myself.

Until I realized it was the blondie who brought that smile to him.

How dare she did! She would never beat me, Len and I were perfect for each other!

Walking over to them, I slowly raised my arms, putting them around Len from behind.

'Lenny' I said and kissed him on the forehead, making sure that Rin was looking. Rin and the green- haired girl just stared.' Why don't you go eat with me?'

'Lily…' Len hesitated, I could see he was a bit annoyed by my appearance. Oh right, he was having a good time with the two freaks until I turned up. Balling my hands into fists, I tried my best to act naturally.

'Lenny, come on, go with me!' – I laughed, pulling him away from his chair. Len frowned but did nothing to react. We went ahead to the door of the house. From the corner of my eyes, I saw Rin letting out a sigh of relief and mumbling something like ' God, I don't have to eat the banana soup any more' while Gumi was shouting ' Len, you forgot the carrot!'

…How weird those girls were.

I pushed Len onto the wall and he fumbled. I grabbed his chin, lifting his face up and kissing him roughly.

He wrapped his arms around me while kissing me back. My heart jumped inside, enjoy this very moment when he was mine only. Not the other girls, not even the blondie could own my Len.

'Lenny' Parting away from him, I asked 'What are you doing?'

'What do you mean?'

'I really don't like you being with them'

Len sighed. 'Lily, Miku has crush on Mikuo'

W…what?

'And that bastard has crush on Rin'. he said. ' I really don't want Miku to be hurt, you know, so I have to be with Rin… distracting her, preventing her from returning his feeling'

'That… that's the only reason?' . I asked, cried out of happiness inside. ' That's why you are with her? Just because of Mikuo and Miku, right? You and her are nothing to each other!'

'Yeah'. He smirked. 'God, why do I have to fall for her when I have you here? Lily, there's no need to worry'

It was exactly what I expected him to say.

I hugged him, leaning to his chest, but he awkwardly pushed me away, pointing to something behind me. I turned back. That was Luka, who stared at us with an unpleased look.

'Len, next time at least find a place where no one can see you two' . She strictly told him off. ' This is very disgusting'

'Sorry Master' – Len mumbled. ' Why do you come here?'

'I demand you two to go to the forest and help Miku' .Luka said, her face was full of nervousness. 'She was fighting with an UTAU from yesterday night until now, and hadn't come back yet. I'm afraid something happened with her'

'Where?' – Len straightened up, asked Luka worriedly.

'The south of the forest. Hurry up before she is in real danger'

[…]

RIN POV

I was sitting alone in my room – no ,me and Len's room, looking at the photo on his bed. Len and the blond- hair girl were holding hand, smiling happily under the twinkling sunlight. The girl was very beautiful – more than Miku, more than even Lily – and she was looking at Len, a slight blush on her face.

Who was she?

Who?

I averted my gaze from the photo, everything around me darkened.

Oh god.

The headache came back.

I hugged my head, a question that I always wondered appeared in my mind.

Why did this headache always attack me? Now I knew 'not sleeping enough' wasn't the reason for it.

Then why?

I looked at the photo again, and the headache was suddenly harder.

To my shock, I realized one thing.

When Len 'd told me about the blond – haired girl, I'd had a headache.

And now, when I looked at her photo, it came attack me, too.

Was that just a coincidence, or the girl was really a part of my lost memory? Was she someone that I used to know in the past?

But how could an UTAU hunter like her relate to a human like me?

'Knock knock knock' There was a knock on my door. My headache became lighter, and I stood up, still trembling. I went to the door.

'Rin' It was Mikuo, smiling and waving at me.'Wanna go somewhere with me?'

'I must wait for Len to come back' I said. ' We use the same room'

'He and Lily are on duty in the forest now, you don't know?' He asked, and I shook my head. 'It must take them long time to finish, and I am really bored now'

'… Okay'. Finally I answered, nodding my head. 'I have nothing to do either'

[…]

We walked silently in the deep forest. Mikuo reached his hand to mine, holding it tenderly, and I just let him do it. Friends could hold each other 's hands, right?

'Rin, do you know this river?'

I looked up.

The river was streaming in peace, its slight waves running.

'If you and your lover go to this river, you two will be together in an endless love' .What IA had said flash my mind.

'I know it' .I smiled.

Mikuo, still taking my hand, led me to the river bank. He put his other hand on my shoulder, and his eyes suddenly became serious.

'Rin, I really want to be with you forever'

'Of course, little bro. You and Gumi are my best friends, remember?' . I said. Mikuo gazed at me, surprised and a bit sad.

'No… Rin. Not that way'

'Then what way are you talking about?' .I asked. Mikuo grabbed my chin, looking directly in my eyes. That determined look made me a bit scared.

'Rin, I like y…'

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAA!' A loud scream was taken, and both of us startled. Running to where the voice raised, I stopped dead in track, my throat was dry.

This… this was the biggest UTAU I 'd ever seen.

Its size must be compared to a dinasour. No, I doubted if it was even an UTAU. Judging its fangs, its paws, its appearance… this was OBVIOUSLY a dinasour.

What kind of UTAU was this?

I… I had to run away now, before it saw me.

'M… Mikuo' I said, my face became pale at the scene. 'Go… go back to the house…'

'But Rin…' He said, pointing to the monster.' Look…' I followed his gaze, and gasped.

The UTAU was holding Miku in its big hand. She was trying to escape by biting it, but of course it made no effect.

Len and Lily were raising swords, cutting the monster 's arms, but just a swat and their swords were crushed into pieces.

The monster laughed and putting Miku into its mouth.

NO!

Miku was going to die!

I needed to help them!

'Rin! Where are you going?' – Mikuo was shouting, but I didn't even answer back. That was not important. The first thing I needed to do now is saving Miku.

'MONSTER! LET GO OF HER!' . I shouted , using my best strength to kick the monster by my legs. Its eyes were red from anger. It dropped Miku to the ground, turned to attack me.

Surprisingly, I had no fear at all now. I was completely and strangely, calm.

I grabbed its arm, throwing myself on the air and landing on it perfectly. I punched the UTAU on the eyes, the other hand squeezed its neck.

To everyone's shock, the UTAU collapsed.

I sat on its body, punched the UTAU continually and leaving some scars on its face. I squeezed its neck, hard, to completely finish its life.

The head of the UTAU was parted away from its neck.

Sitting in silence, I slowly looked at its dead body, then looked at my hands.

I 'd killed an UTAU… using no weapons at all.

I looked away from the UTAU, gazing at the other hunters. They all looked at me in shocked, yet admired face.

Except Lily. I didn't know, but her eyes were somewhat full of hatred and anger. Maybe it was just my imagination.

'R… Rin' Len said, still shocked. 'Can you do this for me?'

'Do what?'

He threw something at me, and I caught it. It was a large piece of iron mixed with gold and silver.

'Destroy it'. He demanded.

I squeezed it in my hand. When I opened my fingers, the piece was crushed.

Oh gosh…

I didn't know I had such strength…

Maybe I was not that hopeless in fighting, after all.


	8. Chapter 8

**A visitor to my story said that Mikuo deserved Rin more than Len because Len is just a bastard, a freaking play boy. Well, he will definitely change for the better in next chapters, please don't say that! :D Or if you like Mikuo x Rin that much, I may make it up for you by an one shot then :3**

**Now back to the fiction.**

CHAPTER 8.

LEN POV

'No, Neru . Stop it' I said. Looking up from my chest, the blondie let out a groan. 'Why? Len? Whenever we are about to go further, you always stop me!'

' You just don't deserve it'

'Deserve what?'

'You are not the one I love'

Neru sat up, her blue eyes watered. 'Who will you love then? Len, I know you can't forget her, but she is already dead and you really need to move on…'

My cheeks were reddened like a tomato.'Neru , I don't love her!'

'But everyone knows that!' She threw the pillow at me angrily. 'We are just her replacement! You come to us because we have the same features as her, don't you? Why do you never consider my feeling? I love you, Len!' She buried her face in her hands, tears falling down non-stop to the ground.

I was taken aback by her state.

Since when did I become such a cold – hearted person? But I couldn't help it. I just wanted to find her, find everything related to her, be drowing in memory of the good old days with her. I wanted to be blind by the fake feeling that she was still alive.

And those girls… they just threw themselves to me. Wasn't that their fault?

'Neru' I slowly said, wiping the tears dropping on her face. ' I'm very sorry… but no, I can't return your feeling'

'Len…' she gazed at me sorrowfully.

'Because you are not her' I whispered. 'You can never take the place in my heart that already belongs to her'

The door cracked, and we both turned our head. Rin stood at the door, scratching her head awkwardly.

'Neru- san… Can you go out please? I have some thing to talk to my trainer'

'Oh okay Rin – san' .Neru nodded. She straightened up herself and walked to the door. I could still see her wiping the remains of the tears.

I was not that cold – hearted. I still felt sorry for her.

But until I could completely forget her, I couldn't stop what I was doing.

'Len…. ' Someone said, and now I realized Rin was still there. 'I… I was raised 2 levels, since I could kill the monster… Although I didn't know yet why I could even do that, Luka still counted it as my first achievement' she said. I put on a smile.

'Well, congrats then'

A minute of awkward silence passed by.

'Len…' Rin called my name again. I looked up to see the girl sitting in front of me, her eyes were sympathetic and sad. ' I… I heard everything'

I froze. 'Do you mean…'

'Yeah, all about her'. Rin nodded slightly, gazing at the photo on my desk. That was the picture we took on a summer holiday, and she stood between me and Miku, smiling the best smile I'd ever looked…

I would never see that beautiful smile again till my life ended, I sadly thought.

Looking back at Rin again, I startled a bit when she suddenly raised a hand to grab her head. What was wrong? Did she have a headache?'

'I'm okay' .As if having read my mind, Rin said, giving me a sorrowful smile. 'She's such a beautiful girl, isn't she?'

All of the memory about her flashed my mind. Her gorgeous blue eyes, her silky blond hair, her shining smile. She was my love, she was my everything.

The God brought me an angel… and then cruelly took her away.

My tears dropped down. A boy shouldn't cry, but I just couldn't help it.

Erin, I missed you…

Pair of warm, comforting arms wrapped around my back. Rin put her head on the crook of my neck, her hand silently wiping away my tears.

'D… don't cry, Len' she said, tears swum in her eyes. 'At least you still have memory of her. I have nothing. I don't even know who my parents are, don't remember the important people that used to be a part of my life. I completely have nothing'

Her fingers slightly caressed my cheek.

I blushed.

I didn't know what this feeling was, but her touch, her hug, her everything,… they were so familiar.

Like I had already been hugged like this, been comforted like this, before.

Now I just wanted Rin to be with me.

Wrapping my arms around her, I rested my head on her shoulder. She pat my head, tenderly, like the way a big sister did to her brother.

'Actually, who is she, Len?' she asked.

'… She is Erin Haine, the princess of UTAU hunters'. I said.

'The princess?' Rin asked, surprised. ' Does that mean she used to be the strongest here?'

'Yeah, until her death. Luka and Meiko took over her place'

Rin didn't say any more. She seemed to be deeply in thought.

'Neh' Finally she raised her voice. ' Time to bed now. Just sleep and I will come back later, Okay?'

'But Rin, I don't want you to leave'

' I will come back soon, please Len' she begged. I loosened my grip on her, laying down on the bed. She covered me with the blanket, smiling.

I smiled back too.

Just yesterday we hated each other a lot, but after a moment and all of the hatred disappeared.

I felt her hurt and she felt mine.

We both were the people who were obsessed with the past. I hurt because I couldn't forget it, and she hurt because she couldn't remember it.

Opposite reason, but still the same after all.

[…]

RIN POV

Closing the door behind me, I balled my hands into fists, my eyes were full of determination.

So she was Erin Haine, the princess of hunters, who may have related to me in the past.

Maybe finding some information about her could help me in some ways.

'Rin, there is a library at the end of the second floor'. Gumi 'd said. ' You can go there whenever you want, but I doubt if there is any interesting book. None of my friends want to go read at that library'

'You can go there whenever you want'. So it meant I could come to the library even at night, right?

The library was lying silently on the second floor. It was covered by dust, and the door cracked a bit.

I pushed the door forward, peeking inside.

There were a lot of books on the shelves, divided into different areas. History, Math, Literature, and so on. I looked over at the History, seeing if there was any book I could read.

UTAU hunters : The Ancestors. Absolutely no.

History of the UTAU. No, not the book I needed.

How to kill a low- level UTAU : Basic lessons for beginners. I had already killed a freaking dinasour, thank you very much.

The most outstanding hunters : Heroes of all time. I didn't think I needed to know them… Wait.

Maybe princess Erin was included in the book? Len said she used to be the strongest.

Reaching for the old book, I grabbed it and looked through the pages. Anne Straw, Black Lady, Civil Killer,… ew, how weird those names were. I skipped quite a lot of pages until I found out the one I needed.

Erin Haine, the first princess of the area.

She was a famous 15- year- old hunter with a lot of talent and passion, always hoping to gather all the hunters of the area into one organization. So she set up the UTAU hunter house, which greeted any one that wanted to kill the UTAU monsters. She trained a lot of unskilled hunters into the talent ones. Many people doubted that she couldn't have the ability to run the organization, but time passed and it still worked well, with the number of members increasing each month, and all the doubt died down. She was the strongest hunter at that time, until she met an accident while being on duty. After her death, Luka Megurine and Sakine Meiko, the second ranking hunters, took over the position of leader. The organization still survives now after a lot of difficulty, but what the first leader, Erin Haine, did for the hunters, will never be forgotten.

… A lot of information, but I still couldn't remember anything.

Maybe I was wrong? Maybe this Erin Haine had never existed in my life, she was like the other hunters, never related to human, and the human never knew where they were.

But, what about the headache?

It couldn't be just a coincidence!

'Heh, look at what we have here' The candles were turned on, showing that someone was appearing in the room. I startled, turning around. It was Lily, who glared hard at me. 'What are you doing here at this time?'

'Reading book'. I said. ' I don't know why you have to glare at me like that'

'Listen, I have to talk to you'. Lily suddenly changed the topic, her face became serious.

'What do you want?'

'I warn you, don't even make a move on Len'. She hardened her voice. 'He is mine. We are already lovers before you come to this area'

'Len and I are just friends'. I said. ' And you are such a liar, Lily, he doesn't even love you'

BANG! I was pinned on the wall. Lily squeezed my neck, and I was about to squeeze her neck too when I remembered how strong I was. I may kill her like the way I 'd killed the monster, if I wasn't careful.

'Rin Kagamine'. Lily said. ' I really don't want the history to repeat itself, so back off'

'What are you talking about?'

'There is a girl who tried to steal Len away, and I have already got rid of her, in the most painful way she could ever get ' Lily answered, her voice was threatening. 'If you don't want to be like that, I told you, back off'

'You can't do anything to me' I determinedly answered back. ' Just a squeeze and I can make you dead'

Loosening the squeezing on my neck, Lily gritted her teeth. 'Fine, Rin Kagamine. If you steal my Len, let's see what I will do to you'

The girl glared at me, and I glared back.

I don't want to make a move on 'her Len', but even if I do that, I will never let her do anything to me.


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't know what you think about the last chapter, but I have to admit, I wrote it in quite a rush... because I had lots of homework to do. Sorry T_T**

**Anyways, although this chapter is told in Miku POV, it did mention a lot about Rin and Len, so please don't skip it, OK? ^_^**

CHAPTER 9

MIKU POV.

People said, love can change everything.

Was that true?

I didn't have any idea, but I knew I wasn't myself anymore because of him…

I loved him very much, Mikuo Hatsune, the boy who had the same last name as me.

He used to be the boy that I never thought I could reach, I even doubted if he was a human. He was absolutely perfect. Whenever I looked at him, everything around me fainted, the sunlight seemed to be shine only on him, his teal hair flowed in the wind in the most beautiful way. He always remained cool and indifferent with any person that he didn't take any interest, but to his friends, he was like a completely opposite person. Cute, funny and gorgeous like a little shota.

A faint blush crossed my cheeks.

I wished I could walk directly to him and simply talked to him, but no, I didn't have enough courage. No matter how much I looked at him in admiration, how my heart was longing for him, he didn't even acknowledge of my appearance, he didn't care. We always passed each other like two strangers, not bothering to say 'Hi!' like what typical friends were supposed to do. The first, and also the last sentence he 'd said to me recently was only 'Hi Miku, did you see Len?'

That hurt a lot.

I 'd changed myself, had made myself become perfect like now, only for him…

From a girl who never gave a shit about appearance or ranking, I became the top hunter of the area, changed into one of the most beautiful female out of all, attracting attention from both boys and girls.

I expected him to notice me. I 'd thought he would notice me…

I quickly wiped away my tears before any one could see it.

Life was so unfair.

I wanted to make friend with Mikuo a lot, but I just couldn't!

Mikuo, what did I have to do to make you like me?...

The wind peacefully played with my long hair.

The rose I put on my head slowly slipped off, blown by the wind.

My look followed it, wondered where it would go. My love for Mikuo was like that rose, be controlled by the wind of destiny. It had no aim to head for, never reached the place it wanted, never touched him.

It was a hopeless one- sided love.

The rose was keeping blown in the wind until some one's hand raised forward, picking it. My heart stopped, and I suddenly forgot how to breath. Mikuo brought the flower to his nose, smiling unconciously.

'What a beautiful rose…'- he talked to himself, one hand tenderly caressing the flower.

His smile was simply stunning…

I wanted to talk to him, so bad… I didn't want to run away from the truth, didn't want to avoid him any more.

Breathing heavily, I slowly stepped forward, towards the boy.

'Hi Mikuo'

'Hi Rin'. The smile came back again, but not for me. I stood dead in silence when Rin sat herself next to him, smiling back.

'Yo, little bro.'

'Long time no see, sis'

'The hell, we just met this morning'

'Really? But I feel like it is century. I miss you a lot'

'Ugh. You start acting like those stupid men in romance novels, Mikuo'

They both laughed together, and my throat went dry when Mikuo rested his head comfortably on Rin 's lap. She pat his head like a big sister, while Mikuo grinned, sighing contently under her hand.

Being the smart girl I was, I could immediately see through the relationship between them just by their looking.

Rin considered Mikuo as her little brother, but Mikuo didn't feel the same. His gazing at her lovingly, his beautiful smile…

Don't tell me he was in love with the new girl…

Miku, you were always a loser.

You always thought you were better than any girl, but you were wrong…

My mind went back to the old days when Erin was alive.

She was the most perfect girl I 'd ever met. Talented, beautiful and full of passion, no one could find out any mistake from her. All of the boys were hopelessly in love with the princess, and of course, including both Mikuo and Len.

I didn't want Mikuo to fall in love with Erin, so I 'd tried really hard to make me more beautiful and attractive. I used every chance I had to come across him, go pass him in the halls, adjusted myself when he appeared. But much to my dislike, he still went confess his love for Erin.

….And was turned down straightly by her.

According to some rumors, Erin rejected Mikuo because she had already liked Len, my best friend. There was no proof for that, and Len had never explained to me ,either, but judging the way they continually went out and stuffs, I guessed they were dating. Anyways, Mikuo wasn't sad for too long. After a while, he could finally forget her.

I thought I still had chance to get his love, but three years later since Erin's death, there was Rin Kagamine coming between me and Mikuo.

I was the one who loved him first, but always be taken chance by someone else.

Looking at them again, seeing how they were so close together, my heart crushed to pieces.

Even a new comer could easily make friends with him, which I didn't have the ability to do for years.

I turned back to the house, my tears swum in the eyes.

I… I really didn't hate Rin, she had saved my life from the monster after all.

But what I saw before just made me want to do the opposite…

'Aahhh…. Len-kun…..'

I shuddered. That happened like, every day, but I still felt disgusted whenever it took place.

I wondered why he was my best friend!

'LEN!'. I kicked the door rudely, dashed into the room. Both of them parted away from each other, looking at me. The girl blushed hard, but Len only smirked.

'What now, Miku? Don't you see we are busy?'

'Fuck you, man whore. You guys are so loud that everyone in the hall can hear you two!'. I yelled. 'And stupid girl, I pity you, don't you get bored of being his toy?'

'Miku! That's… that's so offensive!' The girl flushed out of anger, answering me back.' Me and Len's relationship has nothing to do with you!'

'But I am his best friend, I know what is good for that man whore'. I glared hard at her. 'Go out of his room, now!'

'Don't , Teto'.Len held her back before she even did anything. 'We haven't done yet'

'What's going on here?' Someone asked in surprise. We turned back in shock to see Rin standing at the door, gazing at Len and the girl. Her look was shocked, yet unreadable.

I totally forgot she and Len used the same room.

Rin stood silently. She wanted to say something, but then no sound came out from her throat.

Finally, she managed to speak out loud. I thought it must be full of disgust and hatred, but no.

'Sorry for disturbing' she said, a sympathetic smile was on her face. 'Continue with your business'

Then she went away without a single word.

I was really taken aback by that.

Looking back at Len, I realized he stopped making out with Teto. His gaze followed Rin, a sad look appeared in his blue eyes.

'Len, what's wrong?' Teto shook his back.

'Sorry, babe, we have to do this later' Len kissed her forehead and stood up. ' I have something to do'

'What?' I asked. 'Where are you going, Len?'

'Miku, none of your business'

He buttoned up his shirt, dashing out of the room and running to the way Rin had gone. I looked at him, feeling confused.

Why was Rin so special?

What did she do to make Mikuo have crush on her, to make Len drop off his toy and run after her like that?

What did she have?

She wasn't that beautiful… I meant, she was cute and stuffs, but she wasn't perfect like Erin, the girl both of Mikuo and Len liked in the past.

She wasn' that attractive, either.

Then why?

I looked at the photo on Len's bed. Erin was the center of it, smiling happily under the sunlight. I suddenly found out the exact common between Erin's smile and Rin's smile. When Rin and Mikuo sat with each other earlier, Rin 's smile to him was exactly the same with Erin's on the photo.

A sudden thought flashed my mind.

Could it be…

No, no way.

Erin has been killed by UTAU, right?


	10. Chapter 10

**Senbonzakura 2 novel would be published in October 31th. It was about 800 yen, with Rin and Len image as the cover.**

**And before coming back to the story, I want to give a THANK YOU VERY MUCH! to my adorable reader with nick name AdorableReader, who has given 1 community to this story. I love you a lot!**

RIN POV

Sitting on the verge of the rooftop, I raised my head to look at the sky.

I didn't know… what was this feeling?

Envy, sadness, sympathy… was all I could feel at this moment. The way Len was so obsessed with that Erin girl, the way he had to search crazily everything related to her in people around him…

That made me jealous.

Jealous how he and the other people still had full memory about the person they loved, jealous how they were aware of who they were.

I, in the opposite, had nothing but the small paper I came across when I first woke up in the forest.

Have fun in the flame of hell, Rin Kagamine.

A small tear dropped down.

Whoever wrote it, his wish surely had been come true.

Living with the people you didn't even know, having no idea about yourself… was completely a pure hell that I just wanted to escape. Erin Haine was the only clue for me to find out my past… but those simple information about her in the history book didn't help me at all….

I was lost in the darkness…

Burying my face into the hands, I cried out loud. Life was unfair, so fucking unfair.

I didn't have friends or family. I didn't even know how I was born into this world. All I got was a lost memory and an enemy that wished me fun in the flame of hell. Rin Kagamine was simply no one.

I just wanted to jumped down from the rooftop to get away from these frustrating feelings…

'Rin…' I felt someone wrapping arms around me. Unconciously, I pulled him closer, resting my head on his chest. All I needed now was a shoulder to cry on…

'Rin… ' Len whispered, putting his face into the crook of my neck. 'Seeing you like this makes me feel so useless… please tell me what happened'

'Nothing' I sighed, wiping away my tears. ' I… I have just thinking about my past, that's all'

His grip on my waist tightened, and then I realized I had just reminded him about Erin, his crush.

'I don't want to think much about my past like the way you do' . He said through gritted teeth. 'But it kept on haunting me, everything about her. I just wish I could easily lose my memory like you'

I gazed at him. 'If you were me then you would understand how lucky you are'. I said. Len did nothing to reply. He just lay his head peacefully on my shoulder, and time seemed to be stop ; we sat there having no idea how long we spent, we didn't even bother to know it…

A long period of comfortable silence passed by.

'Rin' Finally Len opened up again, his eyes directed to me in wonder. 'Do you hate me?'

'At first, a lot' I smiled. 'But since I knew your reason, I think I have a different view about your personality… not that I approve of all your behavior, of course. But if playing with every willing girl is the way you choose to forget her… then I don't stop you'

'That's good to hear' Len sighed contently. The tender banana smell came up my nose, and I suddenly found this strangely familiar.

Len put his hand into the coat's pocket, pulling out something like a flute. I looked at the instrument, then looked at Len in awe.

'You know how to play it, Len?'

'Yeah' Len smiled. ' When Erin was still alive, we usually played the flute together on the rooftop. I was a terrible player, but she finally taught me how to do it'

I silently saw him tenderly cleaning the flute by his handkerchief. He must love it very much… it related to him and Erin, after all.

'Well, then… could I be your listener today, Len?' I said.

He gave me a slight nod, before bringing it to his soft lips.

A peaceful melody came up, echoed through the air. I relaxed myself on the seat, drowning myself into the notes. Through the corner of my half- closed eyes, I could see Len's face. All of his player attitude had disappeared, and he was breathing into the holes on the flute skillfully while looking at me non- stop, like I was the main character in the love song he was playing, like I was the girl he wanted to live forever with.

Warmth spread across my chest.

Oh god, Len…

I had never thought he had such a tender, lovely side besides his annoying man whore attitude.

'Len, oh my god…' I whispered in overwhelming when the song finished. 'That … that was just amazing'

'Thanks'. He shrugged playfully. ' I just practice for the competition'

'Competition?' I asked in surprise. Why had I never heard anyone mention it before?'

'Well, it's kinda like a couple competition; you must choose your partner who has the opposite gender with you, then you two will compete with the other couples to win the highest prize of the show' Len explained, his voice was full of annoyance. ' I don't want to join it though, but the prize is quite worthy- a lot of weapons that only highest rankers like Luka or Meiko have. I think I should have a try'

'Oh, good luck to you then' I pat his shoulder, wondered in my mind which partner he would choose.

Just hope that it was not Lily. I had a great dislike to her since the night in the library.

'What about you Rin?' Len suddenly asked. 'Do you join the competition?'

'I don't need weapons, remember?' I said, giving out my hands. ' Besides, I'm a new comer, no one wants to pair up with me'

Len opened his mouth like he wanted to say something, but then closed it in silence.

[…]

The dining room turned quiet when Meiko appeared. This was the first time I had seen her clearly. She was definitely Len's type of girls, with sharp eyes, sexy curls and stuffs. There was a low leveled hunter following her with a large box full of paper pieces.

'About the coming soon couple competition' Meiko said, and I looked at her in admire. I liked how she went straightly to the topic, and her voice was also full of power. No wonder why she was the leading hunter in the area.' The law will be a little different from the last years. All of the female's names were written in these pieces of paper, and what the male have to do is to go pick a random one. The female you choose will be your partner this year'

Everyone groaned while I just stared.

'Since you have to work with the person you don't feel familiar, we can see if you have the ability to communicate and unite with the other people'. Ignoring the groan from the room, Meiko continued with her speech. 'So that the competition will be more fair. Now boys, please go one by one to choose your partner'

'Excuse me, Master'. I stood up. ' I haven't told you yet, I won't join this'

Meiko opened her mouth to ask why, but then her assistant whispered something into her ears- it must be about the reason why I didn't need the prize the competition brought up. Then Meiko looked at me, slightly nodded.

'Okay, Rin Kagamine. Lola, the paper that has her name on it… Put that out of the box'

'Wow, Rin. I envy you!' Gumi said in amazement, but I didn't take much notice of her. My eyes directed to Meiko and where the box lied.

Mikuo was the one to go pick first. He looked at the paper, then looked at Miku, who was having that nervous look on her face.

'Miku, uhm, we will pair up this year'

'Uhm, r…really?' Miku tried to act calm, but I could see her eyes sparkling, and her cheeks turned red. She grabbed the hand Mikuo gave out to her and shook it cheerfully. 'Mikuo, it's nice to work with you'

Wow, it seemed like my little bro had a secret fan, heh.

The following boys took their turn to go pick the paper, but I skipped, not bother to look at them. My eyes were looking for Len, waiting for his turn.

Len was the last one to go pick his partner. He held out the paper, read it once, then looked up, and before he even managed to say anything, Lily wrapped her arms around him from behind, beamed happily.

' I am the only girl who don't have a partner yet! It means you and I will be a couple, right, Lenny?'

'Yeah' Len smirked, squeezed her cheek. Lily tilted her head into his hand…

And maybe Len didn't notice, but I obviously saw Lily whispered a dash 'thank you' to Meiko 's assistant.

So she had been planned all of this. Ew.

Lily held Len's collar tight and led him into a deep kiss. She gazed a bit at me, and I could feel that she was smirking.

Words couldn't describe how I hated that whore.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11.

LEN POV

While every one in the hall was discussing with their partner to prepare for the competition, I secretly looked at Rin.

She was sitting alone, deep in thought at the corner of the room. She looked down at the piece of paper in her hand, then looked up, then looked down again. What was she thinking about?

'Lenny' Lily leaned her head against mine. 'I wanna give you a bet'

'A bet?' I looked down at her. 'About what?'

'If we win the competition this year, you must dump all the other toys of you to become mine only, Lenny' Lily smiled, and I frowned a bit. Everyone knew that we could easily beat all the other couple to get the highest prize… This girl was so unfair.

'And if we lose?' I said.

' Then you can go out with whoever you want, I don't mind'

I looked at her. Well, I didn't really want to accept the bet. I never loved Lily, never had any feeling for her, and just the thought of Lily being my lover for forever made me shudder.

But what about the prize? All the weapons I needed were included in the prize. Judging by Lily 's personality, she would get angry and get herself out of the competition if I didn't accept her challenge. And then I had to find a new partner who wasn't as good as Lily to fight for the worthy prize.

I honestly didn't know what I should do.

'Well?' Lily whispered.

I rested my chin on her shoulder, finally gave up.

'Okay, challenge accepted' I smirked. Lily ducked her head down to plant a quick kiss on my lips, her own lips formed into a satisfied smile.

Through the corner of my eyes, I saw Rin stood up, slowly walking out of the hall.

Rin, where were you going?

[…]

RIN POV

Have fun in the flame of hell, Rin Kagamine.

I walked in silence in the deep forest, my mind couldn't help thinking about that small piece of paper.

Who was that person? Why did he hate me so much?

Just my guess, but I doubted that he was the person who took away my memory.

Maybe he had hit me hard- that must be the reason why blood had dropped from my forehead- and the injury was so serious that I lost all of my memory then.

All I needed to do was to find that person. Everything would be clear.

But where should I start from? Except the paper, I had no clue at all from him…

This was so frustrating.

'What are you doing here, girl? '

I looked around. There was an old woman sitting behind the bush, looking up at me. In front of her was a bowl full of pure water and a chopstick.

'1 minute and 27 seconds later, it will rain' She said. 'Go back home before you are wet from head to toes'

I didn't leave like what she demanded me to do. Instead, I sat myself down on the ground, facing her.

'Why do you know that?' I asked, curiously.

'This is just my job. I'm a predictor'

The blue sky suddenly darkened. The black clouds gathered, and from nowhere, a sudden heavy rain dropped down, made me completely wet in just a nick of time.

'It means you can predict the future, correct?' I said.

'Yeah, everything in the future' she nodded. ' I can give people the advice they need in every problem they have to face up'

'Really?' I looked down at the water bowl.

'Predictors never tell lies' She said. 'What problem are you facing now, girl? Do you need any help?'

I gazed at the woman. Her look at me was so confusing, so unreadable,… but somewhat trustworthy.

'Well… I… I lost all of my memory, and don't know where to find it back' I explained. 'Since you can't predict things in the past, I won't ask you to tell me what happened… I just want you to say where should I go to find back my past'

The woman looked at me for a while before slowly nodding.

She put up the chopstick and moved it around the water bowl, her mouth continually repeated some languages I didn't even understand. The water shook strongly, and then, an image of a village appeared between the slight waves.

'This village is in the west of the forest' She said.

I looked at the image. 'Who live in that village? Human?'

'No'. She shook her head. 'This is one of the UTAUloid villages'

'UTAUloid?' I asked in bewilderment. 'Why the hell did they relate to me in my past?'

'I don't have to tell you what happened in the past, remember?' She shrugged. 'But trust me, the UTAUloid definitely had something to do with your lost memory'

'You sure?' I said, still in doubt.

The woman nodded again.

And that was the reason why I was heading for that village at the moment. I wanted so bad to know what had happened to me…

Why did the UTAUloid relate to my past?

Maybe he had tried to eat me?

But then why hadn't I been eaten? Why was I still alive? Why did I lose my memory?

This was purely confusing.

The village was not as beautiful as the image the woman showed me in the water bowl. All of the houses were destroyed, and the village was simply a mess.

I looked around, carefully examined it.

No sign of people, no sign of UTAU or hunters, nothing.

What clue could I find from this mess? The woman was a terrible predictor, I thought angrily.

'Rin…'

I startled. Someone had called my name. I looked down to see an old woman was lying behind the bricks of a destroyed house, breathing heavily. Her body was full of blood, and her breathing seemed to be lighter and lighter. She was going to die…

'What' wrong? I worriedly kneeled down, used one hand to touch her face. 'What happened? Who did this to you?'

'Rin… Finally I meet you again' The woman said, her voice was nearly a whisper.

I froze. This woman knew me!

'WHO?' I grabbed her shoulder, asked her crazily. 'Please tell me! Who am I? Who did this to you? Please!'

'Rin….' She hitched.' Lily…'

What? Why did she mention that whore's name?

'Sorry?' I said, but before I could hear anything more, she closed her eyes, the last breath left her.

She died.

And I got nothing but the confusing information she said in the last minutes of her life.

Why did she mention Lily?

Was that me, or again, that was just a coincidence?

I didn't think there were so many coincidences related to my past.

Lily, I would find out actually who you were.


	12. Chapter 12

** Guest: Well, actually I have read your reviews, I was just too busy to reply! Sorry!**

**I really like it when readers try to guess my plot, but I can't answer you if you guess it right. That will make the story less interesting ^^**

CHAPTER 12.

LILY POV

Something was definitely wrong with Rin Kagamine.

During all the dinner, I continually found her looking at me non- stop. Her look directed at me, sometimes full of hatred, sometimes deep down in wonder, like she wanted to know what I was thinking.

Seriously, what had I even done? We barely talked. The first and the last time we met was in the library, when I told her to stay away from Len.

Was she jealous? Because Len would join the competition with me, not her? If so ,then she was STUPID. Who did she think she was? Len would definitely never notice her. She was not beautiful, not attractive, not talented like I was. Compared to me, she was just a loser.

I took a glance at her. Rin still kept looking at me, until my gaze met her. She quickly ducked her head down and continued her meal in silence. My lips curled up into a victorious smile -maybe my warning to her that night finally worked out as I expected…

'Please… don't tease me…!'

I tried to act calm, but actually my blood was boiling. There was another girl in the room next to here, with Len. She must be in a hot making out session with him, enjoying all of the good feeling he brought up. I knew I wasn't his girlfriend. He could go out with whoever he wanted… but the fact that he didn't belong to me made me flare up in anger.

Wait for me, Len. You still remembered our bet, right?

When the competition ended, you would be mine.

[…]

MIKUO POV

I didn't feel excited like the way I always did every year.

Usually I never cared which girl would be my partner- I would just choose a random girl who was willing to co-operate with me. But since Rin was here… I actually wanted, really wanted, to be in the same team with her.

However, much to my surprise and annoyance, she'd stood up and told Meiko that she didn't want to join.

Why, Rin? Whenever I had a chance, you simply destroyed it without knowing my feeling.

I sighed heavily, looking down at the grass.

Since Erin, this is the second time I felt strongly in love with some one.

Would I fail again? Would some one else better than me take her away?

Love was playing a trick on me…

'Mikuo?' Rin 's sweet, cute voice rang besides my ears. 'What are you doing here? Why don't you go eat dinner?'

I looked at Rin, who was touching my cheek with her hands in worry.

'…Nothing, sis. I'm just worry about the competition, that's all'

Rin sighed in relief, nodded in understanding.

'Oh, right. Everyone is talking about it'

I slowly raised my hands to touch hers, gazing at her cute face. Her shining smile couldn't hide the sadness and confusion behind it… Did something happen to her?

'You don't look really well either, Rin' I pointed out.

Rin said nothing. She put her head on my shoulder, and I wrapped my arms around her. We just sat there in peace… until I saw tears falling from her eyes…

' I… I don't know… ' she stuttered. ' I met an old woman that knew me in the past… but she died before I even got any information from her'

'Rin…'

'Why am I always prevented from finding out the truth?' she said in tears. 'Living like this is simply unbearable… I just wish the person that left me in the forest could have killed me'

'Rin!' I looked at her in shock.

'I can't stand it any more. I don't know who I am. I am just a loner who has no friends at all. Why do I have to live? Mikuo, my life is a complete failure'

She silently cried in my arms. My heart shattered… I couldn't bear looking the girl I loved broke down like this. Holding her chin between my fingers, I bended down, quietly kissing the tears on her face. Rin looked at me in surprise, her cheeks burned red under my kisses.

'Mikuo… What are you…'

'Shhh… Rin' I whispered. ' Just keep quiet'

She stayed still, finally calmed down a bit. Letting me continue what I was doing. She gazed at me with her grateful eyes.

'Thank you bro… You are always so kind to me'

I could feel my heart crushed to pieces… To her, I was just a brother… wasn't I?

'Rin…' I said. 'I really want to tell you this'

'What?' Rin asked.

'Lenny, tonight is such a beautiful night, isn't it?' an annoying high – pitched tone hurt my ears. Lily were standing on the grass, smiling brightly with the Len bastard. Her smile vanished when she saw me.

'Oops, look at what we have here?' she smirked. Len turned round to see. His eyes widened a bit, and then narrowed when he saw my lips still hovered all Rin 's cheeks.

'None of your business, whore' I suddenly heard Rin reply back. 'I bet you two would did the same if me and Mikuo weren't here'

'Whore?' Lily laughed in anger. 'You call me a whore? I think that nick name is fitter with you, loser. You love Len and Mikuo at the same time'

My eyes widened. What the heck did she just say?

' WHAT?' Rin stood up, her hands balled into fists.

'I saw you looking at me at the dinner. You are jealous because I already own Len, aren't you? Mikuo, poor boy, you are just a replacement. I pity you'

Lily's satisfied, victorious smirk quickly vanished when a pair of strong hands wrapped around her neck. The slut gasped out loud when Rin tightened her hold, leaving several scars on Lily's bare skin. Rin looked like she just wanted to cut off the blondie 's head now.

'FUCKING BITCH!' She screamed, her hold deepened and deepened. ' I HAVE TO KILL YOU!'

'Rin!' I held her back, trying to pull her away. 'Calm down please! She might dead!'

'I DON'T CARE!' Her eyes burned with hurt and fury. She violently pushed me away, continued to squeeze Lily's neck. The blondie seemed to be run out of breath.

'Rin' A deep voice said, and I saw Len put a hand on Rin 's shoulder, looking at her. Rin 's hold loosened. She gazed at Len's blue eyes for a while, before letting go of Lily, making her fall to the ground.

Why did Len have such an effect on Rin?

'Whatever' Rin said, silently. Then she glared at Lily, who was deeply in pain but still gave a glare back. 'Slut, I will never forget what you said today'

She quietly walked away. I didn't go after her…

'L…Lenny' Lily groaned in pain. Both me and Len turned to see her. I expected Len to go help her, to continually whisper sweet words in her ears to make her cheer up and forget her pain… but no.

Len just looked down at her coldly.

'Serve you right'

Then he walked away too.

[…]

RIN POV

I couldn't believe what I had just done.

I had nearly killed a hunter. Right, she was very annoying and stuffs, but my behavior today was still unacceptable… How could I have let the anger control my whole mind like that?

Rin Kagamine… why the heck were you so stupid? I thought angrily to myself.

The room door cracked. I looked up to see Len quietly get into the room, sitting next to me. We were looking anywhere but each other, didn't know how to open up…

'Rin' As usual, Len was the one who spoke first. ' Are you and Mikuo dating?'

I took a glance at him. His looks were confusing, were unreadable… but I couldn't say he was very happy.

In fact, he looked somehow… pissed.

'No' I shook my head. 'He… he just did that to calm me down'

Len nodded lightly, but my explanation didn't cheer him up…

My mind trailed back to the morning, to Miku 's scarlet face and twinkling eyes when she knew Mikuo would be her partner…

'Len' I said. ' Does Miku have crush on Mikuo?'

Len looked at me surprised, but then still replied. 'Yes. Why do you know?'

See? I could lose my memory and stuffs, but I wasn't a stupid girl.

Len thought I was dating with Mikuo, the boy that Miku- his friend- had crush on. He didn't want her to be hurt, and that must be the reason he looked so pissed…

Right?

'Don't worry, Len' I smiled, pat his head to cheer him up a bit. 'Even if I like Mikuo, I will never go on a date with him. I really want Miku to find her boy friend too, as much as you'

Well, that perfect answer must have satisfied him, I thought.

But the fact was completely opposite. Len looked at me, his eyes seemed darken.

'It means you like Mikuo, Rin?' he asked.

'I said 'if' !' I face palmed, surrendered to his stupidity.

What happened to him? Why did he care about my feeling that much?

This boy was a weirdo, I decided.


	13. Chapter 13

** Sorry for being late T_T Actually I had decided to release new chapter last Saturday, but my computer broke down :/ Just right when I came up with so many new ideas. Now it was repaired and I came back writing.**

**Come back with the story guys!**

CHAPTER 13.

LEN POV.

I sat still on my bed, let Rin brush her fingers through my golden hair, fixing it.

Today was that day. The competition I was so looking forward to. I insisted that I didn't need to prepare anything, but Rin, being a hard girl she was, still made me sit down and let her fix my appearance. She said I had to look as good as possible in the big day.

Her soft, silky hands slightly touched the corner of my mouth. I closed my eyes, secretly enjoying the tiny connect between both of us.

The moment when Mikuo 's lips pressed again Rin 's cheek came back in my mind.

My hands balled into fists. I didn't know why I was so angry. It wasn't completely something like jealousy, but it still was somehow. I had no idea… my feelings were a mixture of many different emotions, confused me.

But there was one sharp, clear feeling that couldn't be mistaken.

**I felt like he was taking away someone who used to belong to me.**

I frowned at the flashback. Rin and I definitely hadn't met each other before… so why did I have such a thought?

'Len' Rin 's voice made me snap back to reality. ' Is… is she still angry at you?'

My eyes widened a bit, before I knew who she was talking about.

'I have already apologized' I shrugged. 'Although I didn't think that was necessary. It was her fault'

'I shouldn't have done that too' Rin ducked down her head. 'I just let my anger control me too far'

She bit her lips while saying that. I knew what she felt now. She must found it so hard to take responsibility for doing something that wasn't even wrong, for fighting back the person who insulted her… Rin, I didn't blame you.

'Rin' I held her hands closer to my face, startled her. 'I…'

Just right at that moment the door cracked. Gakupo, Luka's assistant, popped into the room.

'It's time, Mr. Len' He bow politely. ' The competition is about to start soon'

[…]

RIN POV.

This was the first time I had ever watched such a big competition like this one.

It took place in an incredibly huge yard, where almost every single round would happen. I sat quietly under a sakura tree, watching Luka and Meiko stepped forward, to the couples in front of them. Since I didn't join, I was going to be the only viewer of the show ,then…

'Because this is the first round, the rule will be very simple' Luka smiled. She pointed to the river behind her, where many red balls ( perhaps?) flowed in the waves. ' One member of the team must put the spoon into the mouth, using it to lift the food up from the river,( I gasped. Those red balls were FOOD?)and then, still using the spoon, putting the food into your partner's mouth. Don't use your hands or any of the other body parts. Our assistants will count how many food you eat, and then find out the winners' . She continued. 'We have 15 minutes for this'

I still sat on the ground, couldn't help laughing hard when the round started. Many people, holding the spoon by their mouths, tried to put it into the others' mouths, but failed. The balls rolled out of the spoons, and their pissed, angry faces were so priceless.

'Enjoying the show, Rin?' Luka asked me from behind, her lips curled up into a smile. I nodded while keeping laughing like an idiot.

'Yes, Luka… But there are a few teams still doing well' I admitted. And that was true. Mikuo and Miku was an example. Miku bit the other end of the spoon and swallowed the balls quickly, and although she trembled a lot when Mikuo 's nose slightly touched hers, everything was going incredibly well…

Luka sat down besides me. I gazed at her.

'Do you know what those balls are, Rin?' she said.

I shook my head. 'No'

'They are all made from UTAUloid 's blood, for your info'  
My laughter vanished, and I almost jumped up in shock. 'WHAT?'

'It isn't that surprising. Many hunters sometimes use UTAU's blood as their temporary food- I thought your friends have already told you this, Rin'

No. No one told me.

I looked at the teams again, who were still struggling with the 'food'. To my surprise, today Lily wasn't really focusing on the work.

In fact, Len was having a really hard time with her.

'Where the hell are you looking, Lily?' Len's angry, questioning look seemed to say that.' Take the food into your mouth!'

Lily hesitated. She looked at Len in hopelessness, half of her wanted to take the balls, the other half didn't. Finally, she closed her eyes, opening her mouth slightly. The ball got in touch with her mouth, but instead of getting inside, it slightly rolled off the spoon.

'Fuck.' Was the thing I could read from Len's eyes. He quickly wrapped his arms around her, pressed his lips harder so that the ball came back into her mouth. Their faces were so close to each other, and if someone didn't look clearly, he would think that they were kissing.

For some reasons, I couldn't look at that scene any more. My chest hurt, and my stomach fluttered.

'Rin, what are you feeling now? Why are you so sad?' My mind seemed to question me, but I ignored it. I had a more important problem to solve…

Why did Lily have such a behavior? Why didn't she want to eat the UTAU's blood?

What secrets was she hiding from the others, exactly?

'3…2…1… And finish' Luka said out loud. The assistants quickly came to Luka and showed her the results while all of the teams stopped playing. Len gazed at Lily angrily.

'What was you thinking?' He told her off. 'We may lose this year if you keep being like this!'

'I'm sorry, Lenny' Lily said, she was on the verge of bursting into tears. Len furiously looked away, didn't reply anything.

'Well, now I have the results' Luka announced. Everyone was looking up, a flash of hope crossed their eyes. ' The winning team of this round is Miku and Mikuo'

The other teams pouted and stuck their tongues in displeasure while the two teal-haired jumped up and high fived each glared at Mikuo in fury.

'So, Miku and Mikuo will get first one hundred points of the competition' Luka looked at the paper on her hands. ' And Lily and Len, the second winning team, will get ninety points on this round'

Miku looked at Len, stuck her tongue out and said something like 'Loser'. In reply, Len just glared back and mouthed out 'You will see who will win then, idiot'

'The second round will be the end of today' This time, Meiko took turn to host the show. She slowly raised her hand up, which held a knife made from silver. I saw Len's eyes widening.

'As you guys know, this used to be one of Erin's strongest weapons'. Meiko said. 'The talented princess who once took control of the whole hunters in this area. This knife isn't a simple, useless knife you always see. It's like a perfect human. It can think and can move itself, since Erin's mother, a wizard, put one part of her soul into this knife. This is the weapon that every hunter is craving for'

Obviously Len wanted that knife. Not only because that was a strong weapon, but because it related to Erin also…

He was so obsessed with that girl.

' If anyone can find where the knife is, it will belong to you' Meiko gave the teams a challenging smile, her hand held the knife tightly. 'The knife will hide away by itself because it can move like a human, so even I can't know where it will go. But before the round starts, we should at least have some hints, right?'

She looked down at the knife. The knife slowly rolled, a few letters appeared on it. Meiko ducked her head down to see those letters clearly.

'The place I will hide myself, is where the most beautiful rose fell down, but it didn't die' .She read out loud. ' The place I already belonged to where I was born. At here, the beautiful rose received the new sunlight to start again its blooming. If you can find me, I will belong to you'

Meiko stopped.

I couldn't say I really understood what the hints wanted to tell. Meiko and the other people didn't really understand, either.

Anyways, Meiko stepped forward, held the knife high again.

'The second round, starts' She said.

The knife twinkled, suddenly disappeared from her hands.

[…]

LILY POV.

The heck was going on here?

I couldn't understand the hints at all…

Me and Len stood dead in the middle of the forest, didn't know what to do.

'Len' I asked him hesitantly. ' What do you think?'

'I don't know' Len sighed. ' The thing we have to know here is what the 'beautiful rose' is. But the problem is, we don't even have any idea'

I frowned. Did that mean we have to give up this round?

No. No way. The bet.

I had to win no matter what.

'Let me try, Lenny' I said, deep down in thought. The knife used to belong to Erin. She was the princess of the hunters and also one of the most beautiful girls at that time. And she was killed. Did that mean… 'the beautiful rose' was her?

'The place Erin had been killed must be where the knife hides itself' I said confidently. Len looked at me, questioning. 'I am very sure about that. The hints did mention about her by saying about the rose and stuffs. If we go there and try to find it before any other team, we will be the winners'

'But… Lily' Len said, but I ignored. I grabbed his arms, pulling him along with me. I still remembered it when Erin was fighting with the crazy UTAUs along with her friends at the forest… and was killed there. Smirking at the flashback, I kept on running with Len trailing behind. We must win.

[…]

RIN POV.

Time's up. All of the teams came back to the huge yard, tirednessand frustration was shown all over their faces.

Meiko was the first one to speak.

'So how is it, everyone? Who found out the knife?'

She came up with no answers.

'Mikuo? Miku?' She looked at them. Both just gazed back, shook their head in surrender.

'What about you, Len?' She averted her look to the blondies. They sighed heavily together, before shaking their heads too.

Don't tell me no one could find the knife…

'Okay.. so we can see, this round has no winners.' Meiko said in deep disappointment.' No team gains one hundred points from me'

Luka, standing behind Meiko, sighed heavily as well.

Meiko leaned forward, raising up her arms.

'Wherever you are, knife, please come back to me' She called out.

I suddenly felt my jacket being tugged up. The knife flew out from there, lying back in Meiko 's hands. She looked at the knife, then looked at me in bewilderment.

I was shocked as well.

It turned out… the knife had been hiding under my shirt, all the time.

Why hadn't I felt anything?

'R…. Rin…' Luka stuttered.

I stood up, turned red when I saw everyone was setting their eyes on me. I wasn't used to getting so much attention…

'I… I'm sorry… I didn't know…' I whispered weakly.

Luka opened her mouth, but Meiko quickly interrupted.

'No, you do nothing wrong at all, Rin' She claimed firmly. ' From now on this knife will belong to you'

Every one froze.

I jumped up. 'Wh…. Why? But… I… I didn't even…'

'Because out of all places, the knife chose you to hide itself' Meiko explained. ' So you must be someone very important. You deserve our prize. Please take it, Rin'

So I hesitantly took the knife, under the jealous gazes of the other people.

I couldn't understand…. Although I didn't know why the knife chose me…

But I wasn't that important as Meiko 'd said, right?


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry** for being so late! My computer broke down again...**

**Anyways, this must be the longest chapter I have ever written so far ;)**

**This chapter was inspired a lot by the S Class Promotion Trial from manga Fairy Tail :)))**

CHAPTER 14.

RIN POV.

I was making up my bed when Luka peeked in the room.

' Is Len here?' she asked.

'No'. I shook my head, continuing what I was doing. ' Must be hooking up with some girls outside the house' Saying this made me feel hurt, but again, I decided to ignore the feeling.

'Well, that's good' Luka sighed in relief.' I have to talk to you in privacy. I need your help'

'For what?' I looked at her, my curiosity grew.

'For the competition tomorrow'

[…]

LEN POV.

I buried my face in my hands, flamed up with frustration and anger.

I had no mood to go out with any girl tonight.

I had expected myself to do better… but then things went completely wrong.

What if I didn't win this year?

Frustrated, I kicked the rock next to me.

I just hoped Lily could quickly regain her skills for the next day.

[…]

LILY POV.

It was just early morning, but almost every team was already gathering in the huge yard, waiting patiently for Luka and Meiko to come. I took a quick glance to the sakura tree, to see if Rin was there, but she wasn't.

Where did she go? Or was she too tired to get up at such an early time?

Nah, not that I really cared… All I wanted to do now was to make up for the mistakes I made yesterday.

1 hour, then 2 hours, then 3… No signs of Luka and Meiko. Rin didn't appear, either. Everyone started to panick , worriedly looked at each other. What was happening?

Whispers died down and some food steps could be heard. Gakupo stopped in front of us, bowed politely.

' Mr and Miss, I'm Gakupo Kamui, the host of the round three today'

' Where are our leaders?' Someone raised his voice.

'It's not important' He shook his head lightly.

The noises died down, then it was a complete silence when Gakupo held up a map, which was full of tiny red points. He slowly pointed to each one, explained the rule of the round.

'First, you guys have to go to the north of the forest' He said. ' Where the UTAUloids are waiting for you. Don't worry, they are just the fake ones made by Luka's magic. You guys have to beat at least 3 of them'

I shrugged carelessly. Fake UTAUloids? Such an easy challenge.

' When you complete your mission, go pass the river, and there are 9 doors leading to the finish line of the race' Gakupo continued. ' Who reaches the finish line first will be the winner- but that's not all. Standing behind the doors are 3 hunters. You must beat a certain hunter behind the door you choose to go to the finish line'

I slightly gasped.

Now I knew where Luka, Meiko and Rin were going.

Everyone looked at their partner hesitantly. Whispers started to raise up again.

' We will definitely lose if we have to face Luka and Meiko!'

'Hell yeah, they are our leaders! This is so unfair!'

' If only I knew which door that Rin Kagamine is standing behind! If we choose the right door, we will win her easily and pass through this round!'

' She is much weaker than Luka and Meiko. She's just a new comer! I hope the hunter we have to face is her'

And some stuffs like that. I smirked. Rin Kagamine was soooo dismissed, huh.

' The round 3, starts. I will wait for you guys at the finish line' Gakupo said, his voice was low.

[…]

MIKU POV

'And done'

I looked at the fake UTAUs lying on the ground. They were not very hard to fight, especially with a 3rd ranking hunter like me.

'No time left, Miku ' Mikuo said huskily. ' We have to go to the doors'

' But which door should we choose, Mikuo?' I said, worriedly, while being pulled with him.' We don't know who is standing behind each door'.

'Just forget it' He squeezed my arm and smiled. My cheek now had the color that a tomato must be very jealous. ' No matter who, we still have to win'

There were, as Gakupo had said, 9 doors. We just needed to pass through them to get to the finish line… I hesitantly looked at them, didn't know what to do.

' Here.' Mikuo pointed to the second one. ' We will choose this door'

'But… ' I stuttered.

'If we still stand here to decide which door, the other teams may get to the line before us' He said determinedly. ' Luka, Meiko or Rin, that isn't important. Go'

We slowly opened the door and got through. The path was completely dark, nothing could be seen. I walked aimlessly in the darkness, sometimes almost tripped over the rocks, but Mikuo caught me. His arm firmly wrapped around my waist. I secretly thanked the dark for covering my red face.

We continued walking in silence. Finally, the dim, small light in the end of the path made me notice. I walked faster and faster. The darkness was slowly eaten by the light, the path became brighter and brighter.

We reached the end.

Luka was crossing her arms, waiting for us.

'We should begin, right?' She smiled.

[…]

GUMI POV

' STOP EATING ICE CREAM, YOU CREEP'

I face palmed, repeating the 20th time. We were walking through a complete darkness, but I still could hear Kaito chewing and swallowing his precious ice cream.

'It has nothing to do with you' He shrugged.

'Hah. Why I am so worrying about our opponent, you can still be eating your fucking ice creams and don't even give a fuck about the competition!' I yelled frustrated. ' Fate must really hated me, giving me such a nice partner'

' Calm down, that's not such a big deal' He chuckled. ' Anyways, I wish we will meet Meiko'

'The fuck? You must be crazy!'

' A weird girl like you will never understand what is love'

' I can't understand you, Bakaito'

The view was clearer. Meiko looked at us, from my bewildered face to the red- faced Bakaito. She smirked.

' Now your wish comes true, Kaito' I mumbled.

[…]

RIN POV.

I nervously waited for the first team to come.

Seriously, I couldn't understand the reason Luka chose me to help her in the competition. But, well, it was obviously my good chance to see how my fighting skills had improved.

I would definitely tried my best.

The food steps were heard, and I could feel my heart beat racing quicker. The light shined on the two hunters, on the two familiar- looking blondies.

My heart skipped. I knew who they were.

Lily was a bit taken aback by my appearance. But then, her typical annoying smirk turned back.

' Guess we will win this round, Lenny'

I didn't like the way I was so dismissed. But I couldn't say anything. Although I was very strong, and could crush anything into pieces just by my own hands, but her fighting skills must definitely be better. She could use weapons while I was opposite…

Len looked at me, his eyes opened wide. ' I didn't expect this, Rin'

I nodded, slightly. I hadn't expected this, either.

' I don't want you to lose, Len' I bit my lips. ' But Luka chose me to help her in this round, so, to be fair, I will fight with you two with all my ability'

[…]

MIKU POV

' I was just a bit careless. But well done, guys'

Lying on the ground, Luka smiled at us. I couldn't help but smile back. Oh my god, I had just won Luka. Luka! Our leader! This must be a dream. I definitely hadn't seen this coming! I just wanted to shout out loud for the world to hear!

' Go. Gakupo is waiting for you guys' Luka whispered.

'Are… are you okay, Luka? You.. you are injured…'

'It's not serious, I can help myself' Luka shook her head. ' Don't waste your time'

'Thank you Luka!' I bowed , before holding Mikuo 's hand and rushing out of the dark path.

[…]

GUMI POV.

'Don't cry, Gumi. You were just not concentrating enough' Meiko patted my head. I wiped away my tears, slightly nodding.

' I know you are much stronger than me, but… I just can't help it…'

'It's okay. You still have chance. Losing me this round doesn't mean you can't win the whole competition'

I straightened up myself, smiled a bit… Well, at least I had tried my best…

I wondered how was Rin doing at the other doors?

[…]

LEN POV.

Rin may be strong, but she was quite unskilled.

Lily continually used swords to cut on Rin 's bare arms. When she was raising her hands, preparing to squeeze the swords, Lily quickly pulled them back, then ' SWAT!' and another bloody injury was on Rin 's white skin.

Her body now was full of blood. Many of the injuries were made by me, too. I just wanted to drop my weapons and hugged her in my arms, asking her if she was okay, but I wanted to win this round too…

I had to ignore my feeling.

Gritting my teeth, I deepened my sword. Another injury was formed.

Rin looked kinda weak now. If she couldn't stand it any more and collapsed to the ground, then it meant we won.

Rin looked at me, her body shaking. She put her hand deep down in her pocket, then, pulled out the knife.

The knife that used to belong to Erin.

'I'm not good at using weapon, but now I guess I have to use this' She said.

**The place I hide myself, is where I already belonged when I was born.**

Rin's eye color changed. Her expression became different too, from weak and exhausted to poker and emotionless.

**Erin's mother, a wizard, had put one part of her soul into this knife.**

Rin slowly disappeared. In front of us was a mid- aged woman with long blond hair. She looked at us, her eyes red from anger.

' I can't forgive anyone who dared to lay a finger on my daughter'

THUMP! I suddenly felt myself being pushed. The woman growled. Besides her were two dragons with red eyes, looked at us angrily.

'Attack them' She demanded.

The large, extremely strong bodies of the two dragons slowly wrapped around our necks. I felt my breath left me. Kneeling down, I gazed at the woman pleasingly.

'Please… let me go' I whispered.

She just gazed back coldly.

My neck was squeezed tight. I collapsed, my vision became unclear. Before completely getting unconcious, I could see the woman disappeared. Now at the place she used to stand was Rin, dropping down the knife, looked at me and Lily in confusion.

'What have I just done?'

I couldn't understand the things that had happened, but there was one thing I knew.

We lost. Again.


	15. Chapter 15

**I came back with new chapter! ^_^**

**And for the readers who still mistook my information, Erin's MOTHER was the one who made the knife, not Erin ^_^**

CHAPTER 15

RIN POV.

'I'm so sorry Rin. Are you OK?' Gumi worriedly asked when I frowned, shifted uncomfortably on the couch in pain. ' I will try to be gentler'

'I'm… I'm OK' I nodded slightly. The injury I'd got was incredibly hurtful, I couldn't even move. Gumi was the one who brought food to my room and took care of me. ' Where are Lily and Len?'

'They have already been conscious' She looked at me in wonder. ' No offense, Rin, but I don't… I don't understand why they could lose you'

I averted my gaze from her. ' I don't understand either… I just opened my eyes and saw them already passing out on the ground'

'Well, this isn't like what I expected' Gumi shrugged. ' I thought they could win the competition easily, but so far… Miku and Mikuo are the team that has the highest point'

I wasn't surprised. They deserved it, after winning Luka wonderfully yesterday.

'They are doing really well'

That was the truth.

I hope Len would do better in the next round… I didn't want him to lose, anyways.

Lying tiredly on the couch, I closed my eyes, slowly went into a deep sleep, the knife was still on my hand.

[..]

'What's wrong, Rin?'

The young, short blond- haired girl ducked her head down, her tiny hands balled tightly.

'I… I want to visit my old friends… It is 3 years since I last saw them'

'Rin…' The woman swallowed uneasily. ' You know, that is dangerous'

' But I miss them! Len, Mikuo , Miku… I have to see them again! Please…' The girl begged, her cute face was covered with tears.

'The UTAUs, Rin… They may recognize you'

' I have changed a lot since that day!' The girl tried to reason with the woman. ' They can't know who I am!'

'And Lily…'

'Yes?'

I suddenly opened my eyes, sweat covered all the forehead.

The woman in my dream was so familiar…

Who was she? And… did I really know Len… in the past?

But how?

'Rin' The door opened and Gumi peeked in. ' Finally you are awake! You have slept the entire day'

'Have I? Why didn't you wake me up?' I rubbed my eyes.

' I just didn't want to interrupt your sleep' Gumi smiled. ' Get up and go out, the round 4 is about to be ready'

[…]

LILY POV.

I stood back-to-back with Len, looked dangerously at the fake UTAUloids- which were about 1 000 ones. This definitely had to be the hardest round I'd ever gone through so far. According to the rules, all of the teams were attacked by the 1 000 fake UTAUloids, and what they had to do was fighting back. The ONLY person who didn't collapse in the end would be the winner and bring two hundred points to his or her team.

Just need to win this round and we could keep up with Miku team, I thought.

Lots of hunters were falling down at the moment. Fighting with such a lot of enemies wasn't easy. I needed to concentrate.

Holding my swords tight, I bit my lips, ready for the big war.

I NEEDED TO WIN.

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!' The whole forest could hear my determined, loud scream. I shouted out loud before pushing myself to the UTAUs, cutting their heads furiously.

I, LILY MASUDA, HAD TO WIN.

'Mikuo !' Miku yelled when she saw Mikuo fell over, his body was bleeding. She dropped her sword and ran to him, her eyes were nervous and scared.

BIG MISTAKE.

The UTAUs suddenly appeared out of no where, held up the unarmed, non-weapon Miku and swung her on the air.

'MIKU!' Mikuo screamed.

But it was too late. Miku fell down and got unconscious, her whole body was covered with blood.

The biggest opponent was beaten. Now it was time for me to shine.

Just at the bare thought made me even stronger. I screamed again and raised up my sword. More and more heads were dropping down.

At the corner of my eyes, I saw Len, with several scars on his face. His sword was on the UTAU's hand. The UTAU squeeze its hand and crushed the sword into pieces, before growling loudly and slapping Len, made him be pushed and trip over.

Well, Len was out of the game, too.

I was the only one of the team who didn't fall down yet.

Now almost every one was beaten. There were only me and Kaito on the fight- that idiotic ice cream lover. Well, it was so easy challenge.

'KAITO!' I yelled. ' Ice- cream is over there!'

'WHERE?' He asked happily, and then there was a heavy hit on his body from behind.

He lied down unconscious.

THE WINNER'S POSITION NOW BELONGED TO ME.

Cutting down the heads of the last UTAUs, I dropped my sword, a victorious smirk was formed on my lips.

'Excellent, Lily!' Meiko said in surprise.' Your team won the round!'

I looked at every one in satisfaction, from the frowning, angry face of the beaten hunters to the bewildered face of Rin. The blondie was gazing at me, her mouth formed an 'o', as if she didn't expect me to win.

The fucking stupid girl, why did she dare to look down on me!

'LILY!' Suddenly Rin stood up, screamed fearfully. ' Look out! Behind you!'

I quickly looked back, but it was too late.

The UTAU that I hadn't killed earlier appeared out of nowhere and hit strongly, terribly on my head.

Everything was black.

[..]

RIN POV.

'Is she… is she alright?'

Len asked. Luka looked up, slowly shook her head.

'I'm afraid not. The hit took place right on the girl's head… I think it has to take a long time for her to recover'

'At least… your team won, Len' I stuttered. I just didn't know how to encourage him.

' A long time, Luka?' He repeated what the leader said. ' Could Lily continue the competition?'

Luka looked at Len, before, again, slowly shaking her head.

The air was so heavy now. Meiko gazed at Len with sympathy. Luka sighed. And I didn't know what to do, just stood still like an idiot.

'Then that means I have to stop at this round, Luka?' Len asked sorrowfully.

Luka didn't answer.

' Luka, please help Len' I butted in, my looks on her were determined. ' Len really wants to win this year'

Luka averted her gaze from Len to me.

Her sorrow blue eyes suddenly brightened up.

' I have an idea!' Both Len and I startled by Luka's cheerful, excited voice.

' Rin, you have to replace Lily in the rest of the competition' She pointed directly to me.

WHAT?

'Eh, eh? But… but I told you, I don't want to…' I weakly reasoned.

' This will be very unfair if Len has to stop now' Luka said.' And you have just said, you wanted to help him!'

'But…but…' I said, but Luka looked away from me.

' End of the discussion. Len, Rin will be your new partner'

The hell was happening?

They didn't give me any choice.

I guessed I had to join the competition now.


End file.
